The One That Got Away
by PinkAnnaBanana
Summary: "I don't use manners on traitors Bella," Jake whispered harshly, and without warning grabbed me by the back of the neck. He pulled my face closer to his and turned me around, pushing my stomach up against the car. "I hear you got that tattoo removed," He said bitterly, and pulled my hair away from my neck with more force than necessary. "Let's see if it's true."
1. Chapter 1-- The Return

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer. It's just for my amusement.

_They say love is blind. _

It has been nearly five years and here I am back on this familiar stretch of road that leads to my father's home. I was chugging the last remnants of my red bull, when my mind was bombarded with the thoughts of him. My life could have been easy as breathing with him. I have always believed that things happen for a reason. A lot has happen since I left five years ago. I've been engaged, lost my best friend, and graduated from culinary school. Over the last few years the hardest part was realizing how I let the love of my life and best friend get way.

Jacob and I had been best friends since we were babies. I was a year older than Jake. After my mom left and his mother died and us being only kids with single fathers. We shared that bond that none of the other kids our age had. Our dad's joked about we were like each other's shadows. I enjoyed him playing his guitar, working on cars as well as our yearly routine of cliff diving. It wasn't till after graduations that we decided that no matter what happen we would always be best friends. We stole our father's liquor the fourth of July before I left for school. We had Embry drive us to Forks tattoo shop called INKED. Jake and I both got matching tattoos; the Chinese symbol for friendship. I had mine proudly displayed on the back of my neck whereas Jake had gotten his on his lower abdomen right above where the waist of his jeans sat on the left side. That night we decided that we wanted to give each other something that we didn't want anyone else to have. It was a night of pure passion and love that we shared as we were one another's first.

Things between Jake and I seem to grow apart once I started school and Jake started his senior year. I started to date Edward after I found out he was dating a girl name Lizzie that he met hanging out with Embry and Quil. Edward and I dated about a year before asking me to marry him. I was stupid and I said yes. Who would have thought Bella Swan getting married? Jake hated the idea that I was actually going to marry him. Jake hated Edward. I hated Lizzie. It was long after that we just went our separates ways. Edward and I along with his sister Alice planned this beautiful wedding. We sent out invitations about three months before the wedding. I sent one to Jake and Lizzie to be polite but, all I got was a cold phone call from Jake with his exact words were _your marrying him? _After that Jake hardly called the closer it got to the wedding we were not even speaking. It was two days before the wedding and my dad had come into town we had a long talk about how it was to get married at such a young age and how Renee left us after just a few short years. He told me that he was proud of me and he just wanted me to be happy and if Edward made me happy to go for it. But I was the only one that knew that he didn't make me happy. So after that and I called Edward and told him that I no longer wanted to get married. It wasn't to long after that we no longer worked as a couple either. We were totally different and I guess that I kept comparing him to Jake, My dad was telling me how Jake thought I was married I told him to tell him no different because he was being an ass.

I visited over the last year and half but only a few months ago did I see Jake. Angela and I went to a little bar called the Wolf's Call outside of Forks one night while visiting. Angela and I had been there for about an hour talking about school and how much our lives had changed since we graduated. I had a pretty good buzz going when I thought I was totally hallucinating when I saw Jake come up on the stage with his guitar. I knew the music it was one of my favorite songs I couldn't believe he had learned it in that short period of time. The song was perfect for that was exactly how I felt with him out of my life. While on the other hand Liz was right there in the front of him swaying to the music looking like a hooker groupie. Jake's deep, husky voice cut deep inside me as he continued to sing.

_I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding  
If that'll make you mine_

Cause there'll be no sunlight  
If I lose you, baby  
There'll be no clear skies  
If I lose you, baby  
Just like the clouds  
My eyes will do the same if you walk away  
Everyday, it will rain, rain, rain

Oh don't just say, goodbye  
Don't just say, goodbye

As he was ending the song I was in tears and with that I simply got up and walked away from him that night._  
_

So now that brings me here back in Forks parked in front of my father's home dreading, facing my past. Damn, looks like my past is walking straight for me. _OH SHIT I_ slowly rest my head on my steering wheel hoping that he will just keep walking. But low and behold a tap on my driver's window brings me eye to eye with _him._ I rolled down the window, and the urge to vomit hits me hard as the knots in my stomach clench painfully as the familiar scent of Jake slapped me in the face.

"Hi." I almost groaned on the spot. The slight hitch in my voice sounded pathetic, even to my ears, and I had a strong urge to melt right through the car. Four, painstaking years had passed since I've seen Jake, and all I could say was _Hi_?

His obsidian eyes narrowed quickly in anger and a deep frown marred his tanned face.

"Very eloquent I see," he sneered, retracting his hand from the window, "I guess all that time in college didn't help your vocabulary much, did it Bella?" He moved away from the car and crossed his arms across his chest, the prominent muscles in his arms bulging with the small act.

My heart plummeted to my stomach, and I could do nothing but stare at him in a mixture of disbelief and hurt. Never in my wildest dreams did I imagine the sweet, caring boy I gave my virginity to reacting in such a manner, but his disdainful tone cut me deeper than I expected it to.

Far deeper than I'd ever wanted.

"Are you fucking joking?" I pushed open the door and flew out, and slammed it shut behind me, not really caring if the door fell off its hinges at the moment. I clenched and unclenched my fists, and marched right up to him, pushing my face as close to his as I possibly could. "Really Jake, is that how you're going to talk to me?" My nose flared and I started to see red. "Four years I haven't seen you, but at least I tried to be nice," I allowed the slightest of smirks to cross my lips, "At least I remembered the manners my mother taught me, what the fuck happened to yours?"

A dark look crossed his face and he unfolded the arms from his chest. We were so close, that I could feel his warm, erratic breathing washing over my face, and I had no warning to brace myself before he pushed me up against the car. He stalked towards me, and eyed me like an enraged lion about to rip the meat from his prey, and placed both arms on either side of my head. He closed the distance between us, and I closed my eyes as if he was going to kiss me. But his deep, labored breath brought me swiftly back to reality, and my eyes popped open.

"I don't use manners on traitors Bella," He whispered harshly, and without warning grabbed me by the back of the neck. He pulled my face closer to his and turned me around, pushing my stomach up against the car.

"I hear you got that tattoo removed," He said bitterly, and pulled my hair away from my neck with more force than necessary. "Let's see if it's true."

"Does it look like I had it removed, ass wipe?" I grumbled in dissatisfaction, "You're really stupid if you think I'd ever get it removed." His hands left my hair and I whipped around to face him, the hurt plain on my face. "Why the hell would you think I would ever remove it? You know how much you mean to me."

He was still silent. "Let me guess, you got yours removed?"

Jake was still unnaturally silent, and I pushed away from him. "I guess I don't mean that much to you, right? Ha," I laughed ruefully, "And you call me a traitor. It was a mistake coming back here." I murmured and stalked away.

After slamming the front door shut, I slowly let my body slide down the base of the door, my ass hitting the ground with a loud _thud_. Hot salty tears inched down my cheeks, the tears feeling hot as fire as they slide down over my lips. How had things gotten like this between Jake and I?

"Bells is that you?" I heard my dad ask as he was making his way down the stairs, bringing me out of my ridiculous state.

"Yea" I said jumping up wiping my face with the sleeve of my jacket, and I ran straight in to his arms as I rounded corner of the hall. I hugged him with everything I had because other than Jake, I missed him like crazy; I was definitely a daddy's girl through and through.

"Bella, are you crying?" he asked in a concerned voice.

I nodded my head. There was no way that I could speak over the lumps in my throat.

"Why?"

_Shit_! "Because, I missed you so much." I whispered hoarsely, hoping that he would not ask any more questions. I didn't know what else to tell him, the memory of Jake and his condescending tone still fresh on my mind.

"Honey, I missed you too. So, let's go get some coffee and you tell your old man what your plans are now that you are back home?" he mentioned slowly setting me back down on my wobbly feet. We sat in a comforting silence drinking our coffee.

"Sweetie, I am so glad that you are home. Maybe you could cook for your old man and save me some money instead of having to eat at the diner. You know you just missed Jake."

"Umm, actually I didn't. I saw him before I came in." I enlightened him rolling my eyes. "You know Jake he was his usual charming self." I said sarcastically taking a sip of my coffee.

"Well, in that case what are you going to do?" He questioned with raised eyebrows.

"Nothing, I have an appointment Monday with Mrs. Witbank's about some condos that are up for leasing and I plan on opening a bakery."

"Bell's that some more than nothing and how are you going to pay for all this?"

"I've been hustling drugs. What you didn't know?"

It took everything for me not to burst out in to hysterics but watching the color in his face drain was so worth the silent choking I was enduring.

"DAD! It was a joke. I am just messing with you! I am actually investing into some really good stocks and I did several wedding cakes so let's just say I don't have any money problems. I didn't take all those extra business classes for nothing. Oh shit you haven't seen my new car have you?"

"Bells." He looked at me with disproval.

"What? Oh dad it's just the word shit. Come you'll love it." I said standing up dragging him to follow me outside. Once outside I began to do my happy dance while Charlie was laughing at me.

"Bells you bought a car, why not another truck?"

"I wanted something different and fast that old truck would barely go 55mph. Do you like it? It is a 2010 Ford Mustang GT convertible; it has leather interior with the chrome package, and V8 engine. Oh! Dad check this out it's a stick. Yep that's right your baby can drive a stick." I said raising my eyebrows.

"It's a beauty! What color is this?" he asked sliding his hand along the hood.

"It's what they call charcoal gray. I love it and the payments aren't that bad every month either."

As I stood there watching my dad inspect the car, playing with the seat, the radio, opening the roof and cranking and revving the engine something caught my eye. A few houses down sat Jake's black Dodge charger and from where I was standing I couldn't tell if he was in the car, but from the heating building in my spine I could feel his intense gaze.

'Dad, why don't you take it for a drive." I said taking my duffle bag from the backseat and throwing it over my shoulder.

"Are you sure Bell's?" He asked with squinted eyebrows.

"Yes, Dad have fun! Oh yea and don't get a ticket." I said laughing up the front steps to the porch.

"Ha! Very funny Bells!" He said with his head raised right above the windshield.

"Okay, well I am going to go take a shower and get comfortable. I see you when you get back. Be careful dad."

"Always am." He said slowly backing out of the drive.

As I walked back in to my childhood bedroom the fluid of memories of when things were not so damn complicated hit me all at once. God I miss Jacob so much, he was my best friend, my other half and now we don't know anything about one another. The tears started to swell in my eyes as I took in my picture board above my desk in the corner. There were pictures of the girls and I at school. Most of the pictures were of Jake and I growing up over the years of us at the beach, in his garage, my senior prom, and the cliff diving trips. As I glanced over all the different pictures I notice one that took my breath away, it was of Jake and I on the fourth of July. I was sitting in Jake's lap wearing my black bikini with red stars, him in his swim trunks we were still wet from the beach and we were looking at each other. I was amazed that even then you could tell that we were in love but he and I were both so blind.

My thoughts were interrupted from a loud banging on the front door I slowly bounced down the stairs confused, _maybe dad forgot his keys, due to his excitement. _Swinging the door open I came up short as I took in the dishevelment of Jake. We stood there in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes before I spoke up.

"What do you want?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest and shifting my weight to one leg.

Running his hand through his hair and pinching the bridge of his nose he asked softly, "What did you mean coming back here was a mistake? Are you staying in Forks?"

"Jake what do you want?" I said shifting to my other leg.

"Damn it answer the question!" He said with a angry huff.

"I don't think it's any of your damn business. Now kindly get your ass off my property, you're trespassing."

"Really Bella cut the shit! Are you staying here in Forks what about San Francisco? Where is your precious husband?"

"Black this is not an interrogation room! If you weren't trying to be an ass to me for five minutes since you found out that I was getting married you might have known that I never got married." I said annoyed slamming my hand on my waist.

Shaking his head in disbelief "What! You never married Edward?"

"Damn Jake not only have you become a major asshole you seem to be quite deaf too." We stood there in silence a few moments before finally breaking. "No I didn't marry Edward. I am moving to Seattle in a few weeks."

He raised a brow. "Is this a permanent thing? Or are you planning on high tailing it in another few weeks?"

I almost said something nasty, but I bit my tongue. I couldn't stand to argue with this boy, it was taking just about all of my energy to stand in his presence without the memories of the past flooding back to me. Either that or my temper was in a constant state of fervor. Only Jake could manage to bring such emotions from me. I turned from the door and stalked into the house, and from the footsteps trailing behind me, I knew Jake was hot on my heels.

"It's permanent, as far as I know. Why? Does that make you happy? Or does it put a damper on your life, now that I'm back here."

The footsteps instantly stop. I could just picture the flurry of emotions streaming across Jake's smooth face, but I didn't dare turn around. I wanted to see what he would do.

"I came, I heard, I'm leaving." He growled. His voice was deep, stony, and angry. I could just picture the rage painted plainly on his face, and by the time I did turn to face him, he was gone. No longer was he standing just feet from me; the lone, dark carpet that once held his weight was cold and alone. A cool, ghostly wind filtered in through the open door, dousing my face and clothes, and I was left, wondering what direction my life would take now that I was back.

AN: I know I have been away for awhile. I hope to be back in business after a major writers block. For those that have followed me from the very beginning, I hope you enjoy what I have in store. I cannot promise to update every week, but when I do, I can give my word that it'll be good. And don't worry, I haven't abandoned any of my other stories-namely 'What happens in Vegas' I am just...trying to find a good way to close the curtains. That's all.

Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2-- The Meeting

_Disclaimer- I do not own anything, all characters go to Stephanie Meyer and Summit._ _It has also been brought to my attention that I do need to let everyone know that this is an all human story. _

It had been almost two weeks since I had seen or heard anything out of Jacob. Everything seemed to be moving smoothly. Mrs. Witbank had called earlier this morning and said that everything had been finalized, and the key to my apartment was in the mail. It would be here on Friday. I had looked at several condos but ended up falling in love with the last place I looked at. I can't believe that I was so hell bent on not living in an apartment that I was instantly blown away. Never before had I laid eyes on something as beautiful and sheik as this place I was about to call home.

The entrance was lined with snowy white walls, random artwork lined the walls and the glossy hard-wood floors glistened with the hints of rays of sunlight. As I descended down the hall I was blown away by the breathtaking view of the city, as the outer walls was lined with nothing but glass windows. The windows were clothed with long, soft, light brown drapes that caressed the hardwood floor. The modest living room was large enough for me; the cool, dark furniture invoked nothing but warm, endearing feelings deep in my soul, and I had a feeling it was where I would stay the most. The kitchen was warm and inviting, I could definitely see myself cooking up a storm. The lofty cabinets had hugged the kitchen walls where the russet granite was concealed and served as the backsplash; the counter was of the same russet granite. The master bedroom wasn't much to brag about, it had indulgent sapphire wallpaper. The bed was a simple king-size with soft mocha colored bedding, lavender throw pillows, and a simple dresser with the same mocha color. It also gave a picture perfect view of the city, as well as the great greenery of the mountains, and would serve to remind me each and every day of where I was, and who wasn't with me.

_Jake_.

Even in a beautiful place like this, I couldn't escape him. He was a sickness I couldn't get rid of; a vengeful disease. I didn't know if I was happy about it, or completely disappointed. If he wasn't torturing me in my head, he was torturing my heart; it was slow, agonizing, and painful.

So caught up in reminiscing I was, that I almost missed the soft, prominent vibration resonating from my pocket. I shook my head, coming out of my revere, and dug into my pocket quickly.

"Hello?" I asked. How stupid of me. I should've looked to see who was calling, but I was in such a hurry, for all I know, it could be Jake!

"Hey Bells, What are you doing?" Dad asked as I stumbled to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Nothing much just got off the phone with Ms. Witbank. Everything went through my key should be in the post on Friday. So, looks like I will be moving in over the weekend. Do you think that you can help me?"

"Yea I can take off this weekend but I was actually calling to see if you had plans tonight?"

"Umm no Dad I have no plans. What am I going to do in the small town? I mean when I was in Florida there was stuff that I could get into but nothing here."

"Good then we are going to Billy's tonight to celebrate that old coot having a bonfire at First Beach and you're going young lady no if, ands, or buts about it."

"Do I have to? I mean is Jake going to be there? "

"More than likely he will be why? Why does it seem like more happen between you too than I know. Bella what happen for everything to be like this huh?"

"Nothing I will go okay!"

"Good, I'll be by to pick you up around five-fifteen. Okay be ready."

"Okay, but I'm driving!"

"Alright see you in a little bit. Love you Bells."

"Love you too. Be careful."

"Always am!"

Hanging up the phone, I buckled into the chair, and slowly rested my head to feel the coolness of firm metallic table. A million thoughts were spinning through my mind; I was on the verge of dizziness. What should I wear, _oh no_ how will he react, and will _she_ be there? How is one supposed to act? "Damn it Jake" I yelled, and slammed my hand on the table. I could feel that I was starting to hyperventilate so I began to pace the small kitchen; I was so wrapped in worrying that my phone had startled me as it began to ring again. When the phone revealed the name of the caller, calmness washed over me and a smile spread among my lips.

"Hey you!" I answered.

"Hey baby what are you doing?" Nash asked.

"Nothing just hanging out I was about to go upstairs and get ready to go with my dad. Why what are you doing?"

"You know the usual hanging out, a little this a little that and standing on your front porch."

"What the hell? Austin you are joking ….." I was cut off by the chiming of my doorbell. _Oh shit _I was thinking as the phone slipped and slammed against tile floor, sending pieces in all directions. "Just great Bella. Look at you. Come on pull yourself together." I chanted to myself, put the battery back into the phone, and popped the cover on. Taking a deep breath, I slowly started to make my way towards the door. I was basically praying that it was just the mail man. "Oh please be the mailman." I grabbed the door knob, my poor heart was pounding out of my chest. "Oh please be the mailman." All hope slowly faded as door revealed none other than Austin Nash standing there with his smug face and his beautiful green eyes hidden under the rim of his black hat. He was wearing his usual attire of stone washed jeans that revealed his knees and form fitted black shirt covered by his black leather jacket. Heat was forming in my cheeks as a smile formed along my lips, _man I really missed him_.

"Hey" was all I could get out before he roughly grabbed me, picking me up into one of his strong embraces, my legs automatically wrapping around his waist as he placed chaste kisses along my neckline. I could feel his hot breath along my collar as he took me in, a soft moan escaped his lips as he said, "Damn, woman I've missed the hell out of you." I rubbed my hand across his freshly buzzed hair. "I didn't realize it but I really missed you too. Anyone ever told you that you look like Brantley Gilbert?" Snickering to himself. "Yea, all the damn time." He slowly pressed my back up against the door frame as his hot lips met mine, my hands found the back of his neck and I pressed him harder into the kiss, he was taking my breath away and slowly returning it to me as we were each other's life line in the heat of the moment. We were so caught up in each other that neither one of us heard Charlie pull up until the clearing of his throat brought us back to reality. I slowly unwrapped my legs from Nash and he sat me back on my feet, clearing his throat he turned towards Charlie.

"Hi, you must be Charlie, I am Austin Nash." He stretched his hand forth towards my dad.

"I'm Bella's friend we went to school together in Florida."

"Um hum" he replied shaking his hand looking at me for an explanation. I just shrugged my shoulders turning going back into the house.

"Bella are you ready to go?" Dad asked as we all entered the kitchen.

"No, not yet do you think Billy will care if Nash comes?" I asked as I took some tea out of the fridge pouring it into three small glasses.

"No I don't think so Bells." Dad replied, taking his own glass turning to address Nash, "Where are you staying at Austin?"

Sipping his tea he replies, "Forks Motel seems pretty nice. I am only going to be here for tonight. I have to get back to Seattle for tomorrow to meet my landlord. I rented an apartment there. I have to be at the Seattle Music Company at 8am sharp Monday."

"You're moving here?" I choked out, spraying tea all over the counter.

"Um yea, I put in an application shortly after you left Florida. I flew in Monday and went to the interview, look at a few apartments in the metro area and they called me that afternoon telling me that I got the job. So, Tuesday morning I called my agent and got an apartment down on First Avenue then got your address and here I am today. Surprise." He answered with a superior smile on his face.

I knew that he cared a lot about me, but moving cross country to be near me? That was insane. But this is Nash, and he does have impractical qualities about him. I told him time and time again that we couldn't be more than friends. _Okay friends with benefits._ I have never hidden anything from him; I was upfront from the beginning about everything, from Jake to Edward.

"So," Said Charlie, "Can I expect to see more of you around here, or?" He left the question hanging, and to my horror, Nash's lips twitched in amusement, as if he had been expecting my dad to ask.

Nash winked condescendingly at me, "'course sir, but that's only if your daughter lets me. Oh and," He extended a hand to Charlie, "call me Nash."

Charlie took Nash's hand and shook it firmly before pulling away. "Oookay." He drawled, downing the rest of the sweet tea before trailing to the kitchen sink. He placed the glass down gently, and then turned to me. "I assume he is going so you, don't be late, got it? I'm going to go ahead and go." He gave Nash and I a knowing look, turned swiftly, and walked away, leaving him and I standing there, staring at his retreating back. Nash looks at me all knowingly "where are we going?" He asked.

"Oh yea about that wearegoingtoJake's." I mumble making my way upstairs to get changed.

The drive to First Beach seemed longer and my nervousness began to set in, with Nash insisting to drive my car that left me with nothing but time in my own head and that alone was sometimes bad for my health. I was stealing small glances at him always truly captivated by his green eyes that always secretly hid behind his long lashes. Nash seemed to catch me every few miles apparently feeling my gaze; a charming smile would form along his lips. I already knew that from the outside looking in on us we seemed like your typical couple, and most of the time that was not a problem. Nash was my best friend someone that I had spent the last two years getting to know. He is funny, caring, brave, charming, and he is so much like Jake but yet so different. Smiling to myself, this could actually be something good it was definitely easy.

"What are you smiling about?" Nash asked as he squeezed my thigh softly.

"Let's do this Austin!" I blurted out.

"Do what? Must be serious since you actually called me by my name. What is it babe?" he asked rubbing circles on my upper leg. I placed my hand on top of his and turned in my seat to face him while he drove.

"You and me, let's do it?" I said pointing my finger at the two of us back and forth. Laughing to myself and with the cheesiest tone I could muster up I asked. "Would you Nash do me the honor of being my boyfriend?"

"Really" he replied in shock. "I mean what about Jake."

"What about Jake?" I asked coldly.

"Nothing. I mean I know how you feel about him."

"Yea! Jake and I are not together haven't really spoken in years and besides he has Lizzie. Why shouldn't I be happy too huh? You Nash make me happy; I didn't really know how much I missed you until today when you showed up on my front porch. "

"I was just checking, if you are for real we will do this."

"Real!" I snickered to myself.

"Okay then that's settle. Damn girl I always told you that you were my sugar to my sweet tea." We both laughed, it was always stupid stuff like this that made everything between us worth it. It was definitely his southern charm that made him so loveable.

_**Loveable? **_

_A.N. I do hope that you all have enjoyed this chapter. I know that I do not update often but I am kind of letting this story develop itself. I do own the rights to Austin Nash. He is a southern country boy and I have used Brantley Gilbert as an example for what I want him to look like. If you want to check out where I came up with Bella's apartment there will be a link on my profile as well as a link to a picture of Brantley._


	3. Chapter 3: The Bonfire

**Author's note**: I know the story is written in several tenses, and for that I am sorry, but I am comfortable writing this way. For me, it isn't about perfecting the tense or grammar with which I write, but to get the story down and out of my head (before it drives me insane!) Again, I apologize, and hopefully I won't lose any readers because of this. So, here's the story, I hope you enjoy! Annnd, thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews! I realize I didn't answer a lot of them, so I would like to take the time now to tell you all how appreciative I am that you like the story and are waiting to read more! I love getting feedback, so thank you! OH YEA, I do not own anything other than the story plot and Mr. Nash.

**Chapter Three**

As Nash and I pulled up in the parking lot, the nervous jitters flocked to my stomach as I spotted Jacob and Lizzie gathered around the fire with the rest of the group from high school. Lizzie was sitting in Jake's lap; her hand was rubbing the back of his neck and caressing his shoulders. _(Don't dwell on the "What if's Bella.") I told myself. _

Shaking his head Nash politely opened my door. "It will be fine babe; I mean you are with me how bad can it be?"

I giggled to myself. "You're Right." Placing my hand in his, he closed the door and with a deep breath, "Let's go meet everyone." I said, and we started making our way down the beach hand in hand towards the crowd. As we drew closer I noticed that _they _are laughing and fondling each other, and as if he felt my gaze watching them, he looks up with disbelief written all over his face. I just smiled softly and turned my attention back towards Nash as he gives me a comforting squeeze and placed a soft kiss on my left temple.

"Ah, Bells you made it." My dad said as we approached, kissing my cheek. "You're late young lady." He uttered, his voice soft, yet firm. I only had to glance at the man to know that he wasn't seriously peeved I arrived late to the party, just mildly concerned. He nodded his head to Nash in an unspoken hello, and turned back to Billy.

"Look who it is." Billy said smacking Jake's shoulder as he got up to hug me. After he gave me a hug he steps back, and glances at me from head to toe. "You sure have grown in to a lovely looking young lady." He says, squeezing me one more time before looking over to Nash. "Who is your friend you got here?"

"This is my boyfriend Austin Nash, but most people call him Nash." Turning to Nash I gestured with my hand, "Nash this is Billy Black." I said, smiling. Nash, ever the well-bred southern gentleman, extended a hand toward Billy.

"Nice to meet you sir." His voice was sincere, and he shook Billy's hand firmly when the older man finally caved and gave him one of his own.

"Same here." Billy murmured. While he was happy to see me and meet Nash, hearing the word _boyfriend _come from my lips didn't quite sit well with him. I didn't need a mind reader to tell me that, it was written all over his aged face. His chapped lips twitched in a smile, but his eyes-those dark orbs were gleaming with curiosity, but I could also see the dark tint of warning flitting across them. Billy turns towards Jake who stood up and said "This here is my boy Jacob." He gestured toward Jake. They stood for a few moments sizing each other before Nash stretched forth his hand first, "Nice to finally me you" tilting his head in my direction, he continued "this one here has told me so much about you."

Jake took a few seconds before looking down at Nash's hand and finally taking his offer. Jake firmly grabbed his hand and nastily said while looking me dead in the eye. "Funny I haven't heard anything about you." His voice was more aggressive than necessary.

Charlie stood up placing his hand on Jacob shoulder, and looked in between the two, "Boys." He said politely.

Jacob turned around, pulled Lizzie up by her hand into him, turns towards Nash and I, and mockingly says "this is my fiancé Lizzie, Lizzie this Bella, Bella this is Lizzie. You two have never properly been introduced.

"Hi" I said, taking her hand in mine and shaking it softly before looking up at Nash; I introduced the two. "This is Nash, Nash this is Lizzie." I continued "but it is nice to finally meet the lady that has tamed this gentleman." I said with a pleasant smile. Turning, I smacked Jake on the shoulder with more force than necessary "Congratulations." I smirked, looking into Jake's eyes, and they exposed more than he wanted me to know. I saw uncertainty, anger, jealousy, and most of all pain; he never was good at keeping things from me, I could read him like an open book. Looking to her curiously, I gestured toward Jake. "How long have you guys been engaged?"

"Five months." Jake answered tightly. I nodded, I didn't know whether to be happy they were engaged before I had even arrived in Forks, or sad that they were. If he'd done it after, then it would let me know that he had put a rush on it because of me, but no, it wasn't. They were a sure-fire thing way before I had gotten here. He had already moved on.

Giving Jake and Lizzie one last look, I excused myself and pulled Nash along; I wanted to introduce him to everyone else. Most of the crowd welcomed him with open arms, and for _that_ I was thankful. It would be nice to catch up with everyone else, though I sure noticed the strange looks some of them kept giving me. It was as if they knew something I didn't, like some deep, dark secret was hovering in the air.

Nash noticed it too.

We sat on the sand (I should say Nash sat on the sand and dragged me with him) and I was perfectly comfortable with nestling my rear in his lap. His large, warm hands instantly wrapped around my stomach, and I leaned against his chest.

The fire was bright and raging, and the heat from the flames licked soothingly against my skin. _Should I be worried that I was so calm, when Jake seemed to be internally losing his mind? _Against my will, I'd look his way time and time again, and even though outwardly he was as composed as ever, his eyes still told a different story. Lizzie was in his lap, much like I was with Nash, but she sure didn't have his attention: I did.

Charlie, like the sweet, sweet man he was, dragged a rusty pail our way. "Austin," He addressed the southerner rubbing gentle circles on my stomach, "Want a beer?"

My boyfriend straightened. "I mean no disrespect but if it ain't brown or moonshine I don't want it."

Everyone burst out laughing. Charlie looked taken aback "Oh? Why's that?" asked Jake in condescending tone. I chanced a glance at him, and the look on his face said it all: he was not impressed.

Nash took off his hat, and stuck it on my head without permission. He shifted me in his lap, and smirked at Jake. "'cause, where I come from, we got three rules. No one eats until you say Amen, Don't drink it if it ain't shine or whiskey, and stay away from other boys' women." I craned my neck to look at him, but his steely, green eyes were glaring right at Jake, and as I followed his line of sight, I noted that Jake was glaring right back. They were having some sort of conversation, and I was sure _I_ was the prime topic.

_Great. _

Not even five minutes and they hated each other already.

As if sensing my stare, Nash forcefully broke his gaze from Jake and winked at me, his arms tightening around my torso.

"So," Charlie asked, pulling the pail back. "Where are you from?"

"Oh please," Embry cut in from the other side of the fire, motioning to Nash, "How'd you meet our Bella?"

All was deathly quiet. The silence was so thick, that if I feather floated down from the sky, and landed softly on the sand, I would hear it.

"Uh…" No coherent words came from my mouth, and to make matters worse, Nash started snickering behind me! I ran my hand through my hair nervously, not sure how to start the story. I turned to give Nash a soft smile, and placed a warm caress on his shoulder. "I ended up in Florida for school." I said, "Nash and I met one night in a bar and hit it off."

_Flashback:_

_It had been a rough semester; I had taken two semesters worth of classes just trying to keep busy. A lot had changed within the last two years of my life, from Jake, to the whole break up with Edward. I left San Francisco soon after everything fell apart with the wedding. I just wanted something fresh, so I left the west coast and headed for the east coast. After transferring schools; selling my truck and everything I owned, I was left with two suitcases and a one way ticket to Orlando. It all started one night after finals; me and my friend Crystal decided that we were going to live it up and welcome summer with open arms. Crystal and I went the whole nine yards that night and it started with three shots of puncheon (_imported rum from Trinidad & Tobago it's like moonshine_) with our friend Ravi, who just happened to supply us with the rum. Ravi explained that it would unwind us and that is just what it did. Crystal was a southern girl from Alabama, and had taught me the ropes of country. She picked my outfit that included: a coral corset top that had a small bow under the bust area; along with some dark denim shorts that hugged my hips in all the right places and revealed my new tan legs. Finally, I topped my look off with some black stilettos, left my hair down in soft curls and applied light make up. We arrived at this hole in the wall bar about 30 minutes from our apartment; we had been there for about an hour when I noticed __**him**__. He was sitting at the bar with his back to me dressed in dark jeans, black leather jacket, and a black hat that hid his face. He was sipping on his glass when he turned looking around the place as if to take in his new surroundings. I got a good look at him; his ears were pierced, I was barely able to make out a few tattoos along with his silver dog tags that hung around his neck. He was hot and I swooned; wetness gathered in all the right spots. He looked like trouble and I was ready to get into some trouble tonight. I don't know what came over me, but I walked right up to him and tapped him on his shoulder. When he turned I said. _

"_Hey what's your name? Haven't I seen you around here before?"_

"_Naw ma'am I think if I'd seen you before I would remember."_

"_Are you here with someone?" I brazenly asked looking around the smoke filled room._

_As he stood up and pushed his glass across the counter, he looked me dead in the eye, "Umm, as a matter of fact I'm not. Why, what do you have in mind?" He asked, a mischievous grin crossing his lips. _

_With the heat spreading in all the wrong places, and a blush creeping to my cheeks, I dared to break our eye contact long enough to glance down then back up at him and asked, "What's your name boy?"_

_With a warm inviting smile he replied, "Austin Nash but most people call me Nash and you are?"_

"_Isabella Swan but everyone calls me Bella." I said looking back at Crystal who was now on the dance floor with some guy she barely knew._

_Looking at him one more time, and taking in his green eyes that seemed to always be hiding under the rim of his hat, I said with a giggle ,"anyone ever told you that you look like Brantley Gilbert?"_

"_Nope" he said, popping the "p" in nope "you'd have to be this first."_

"_Well you do." Still blushing, I tugged on the rim of his hat and asked "do you want to get out of here?"_

"_Sure." He replied smugly._

_End of flashback._

Lizzie coughed, saving me from explaining. "I'm sure it's an entertaining story," She said in a sickly sweet voice. She looked at me and smiled, but it was anything but nice, and batted her eyelashes and latched onto Jake tighter, as if he would slip from her fingers if she didn't keep a firm hold on him, "but aren't we here to celebrate this?" She held up her left hand, and the engagement ring fitted tightly around her finger dangled in the face of the fiery glow from the fire.

Jake planted a kiss on her cheek, agreeing with her. The gesture alone made me want to puke, and instead of sadness, I could feel rage bubbling in the pit of my stomach. Instantly I despised Lizzie, and I could tell that I would never make an effort to get along with her. She was tall and blond, with long, tanned legs. She was pretty in a way I wasn't, but pretty in a way I was all to use to seeing. The girls in Florida were much like her: tall, blond and beautiful, with big boobs and far too much makeup, but I guess that's why I stood out with Nash.

I was different.

"Of course." I said, smiling back. Jake had bagged himself quite a catch; she was about as pretty on the outside as she was inside, and I would only change my opinion of her if she proved me wrong. She was so different for him on so many levels, that I didn't know where to begin.

He hated blond girls; at least, it was what he told me growing up. And he didn't like them taller than him; it wasn't cool to have to stand on your tiptoes just to kiss your girlfriend, much less give her a proper hug. He would go on and on about the cons of having a tall, blond girl as his lady, so then why was he with her? She was the embodiment of everything he said he hated, yet he was marrying her, tying his life to her for an insurmountable time, and I didn't understand why. _Did he seriously love her?_

"This is just really a celebration for everyone Lizzie, for welcoming Bella home, you and Jake of course but for everyone's accomplishments." Billy mumbles while giving me a comforting smile. I could tell by Billy's tone he was not impressed with Ms. Lizzie either, happiness warmed my insides.

"Well…who wants to go for a swim?" Embry asked, standing up rubbing his hands together.

"Me, Me, Me…." voice started answering from all directions the sound of sand shifting as the all took off.

"Well hell," Nash said, "was it somethin' I said?"

I couldn't help it, I giggled girlishly. "Maybe." I said, turning to the fire. By now it was just Nash and I, and Jake and his…Barbie girlfriend—excuse me, _fiancé`_, and even then I didn't want to stay. I looked back and motioned towards the car, and, Nash, the ever so sweet guy that he was, got my point. Lifting me off his lap, he stood quickly, and offered me a hand.

I took it without hesitation.

"Leaving so soon?" Jake asked, standing as well. His eyes were dark and stormy, and he looked to be fighting an internal battle. He looked as if he wanted to walk over here and say something, yet held himself at bay.

"Yeah," I said, shrugging, "Nash has to get back to Seattle."

"Seattle?"

"Yeah, gotta pay the bills somehow. I'm sure you understand."

Jake furrowed his brows. "Thought you were from Florida?"

Nash scoffed. "Nah dude, Georgia- born and raised. I moved to Florida," He said, and gestured toward me, "and that's how I met this pretty thing. I told her I'd follow her anywhere so, here I am."

Jake was exceedingly quiet. I could just picture the gears in his head turning, and the longer he stayed quiet, the angrier it seemed he was becoming. He was making sense of everything Nash just said, and the silence settling uncomfortably in the beach was so thick, you could cut it with a knife.

I turned, and tuned them out. Reaching into my pocket, I grabbed a scrunchie-the only one that had survived the drive to Forks-and made short work of tying my hair. I loved how long and wavy my hair had gotten these past couple of years, but every once in a while, it would get on my nerves.

"Oh wow!" A loud, annoying squeal pierced the air, and I turned swiftly, startled. Lizzie was looking at me wide eyed, and a dumb, unadulterated look of glee was plastered on her face. "Oh wow!" She repeated, stalking towards me. "That's crazy! Look Jake!" She exclaimed, stopping as she got to me, "Bella has the same tattoo you do!"

Whatever insult was hot on my tongue had to wait, this girl was proving to be just as dumb and idiotic as I first thought she'd be. Instead of telling the broad about the history behind it, and how her lovely fiancé and I got them together, I smiled, and batted my lashes prettily. "Well look at that, must be a coincidence."

Nash's shoulders were quaking; the boy was holding himself back. A LOT. I could tell he wanted nothing more than to burst out laughing, but for the sake of not making the blond look like a moron, and in front her man no less, he kept quiet.

I smiled one last time to Lizzie-to make her feel _important, _and without a backwards glance at Jake, I turned, pulling Nash with me. Together we navigated through the darkness and stopped only when we were safely inside the car. Nash cranked the car, and cleared his throat. "Charming girl he's marrying."

Despite my best effort, I grinned. "Yeah, you could say that again." I looked out the window to the fire still potently dancing in the air. "He made his damn bed, now let him lie in it." I said as Nash and I pulled away from the beach.


	4. Chapter 4: Broken Paths

_A/N __I do not own anything, all characters go to Stephanie Meyer and Summit. I just merely play with them Thank you for all the reviews. I do hope that you enjoy this chapter it definitely didn't go the way I thought it would. Considering I had another chapter planned and this just showed up and assaulted me till I put it to paper. So thank you again I am running to hide and I also wanted to give you a glimpse inside Jacob head. So here we go…_

_JBPOV:_

_That fuckin' bastard's insane! _ The thought slipped from my mind without my even thinking it, but I wouldn't deny it either. Seriously, who the hell was this Nash guy to drag his southern ass to my turf and tell me to stay away from other boys' women? He don't know me at all, does he?

_He does Black_, echoed the voice in my head, _sweet, innocent little Bella probably opened her yap and spilled all the beans. _

Yeah, that was very likely.

I was still standing by the fire when _she_ left with _him_, and I kept looking even after I knew they were gone. I couldn't help it; it was burned into my memory. The thought of what those two would be doing tonight; how he'd touch her like I used to start to nag at my brain, and I clenched my fists, suddenly infuriated. Looking up at the glowing moon and biting the inside of my lip, it felt as if she had stolen my way of breathing. Just thinking, did she think of me while he was touching her, cause I sure as hell thought of her when I was with Lizzie…which is how _my_ _ass_ ended up in _this_ _damn_ _situation_ to begin with…

"Damn it." I yelled throwing my beer bottle into the nearest rock. "Fuck this shit." I continued as I picked up my guitar and started down the beach.

"Where are you going Jake?" I heard Lizzie ask. The shuffling of sand let me know she was hot on my trail.

"Go home Lizzie!" I growled at her.

"No, what's your problem baby." She said grabbing hold of my arm, spinning me around to face her. She looked shocked; I knew my eyes were probably damn near black with fury.

"I said go home, I will call you later or something. I need to go okay." Turning, trying to break loose from her grip, she opened that damn mouth of hers and I saw red.

"It's her isn't?"

"You know damn good and well it's her, it has always been her. Doesn't take rocket science Lizzie."

I heard her suck in a breath and I knew that I hurt her; the sound of crying caused me to soften just a little.

"What about this _baby _Jake? I thought we were going to make this work for the _baby_?" she asked through muffle tones.

**Baby**. I hated that word. She just threw it out there like it meant nothing, just another way to keep me in her fucking grips.

"Yea, it's kind of hard to forget with you constantly reminding me, I mean what makes you think that baby is even mine?"

"Jake this baby is yours!" she shouted at me, while rubbing her eyes with the sleeve of her sweater.

"You sure about that?"

"Jake, I can't believe you?" She said surprised.

I saw a dark figure making their way towards us out of my peripheral, and I took a deep breath.

"Hey! What's the hell going here Jake?" Embry asked, annoyance in his voice.

"Nothing, just take her home please." I protested, turned and stalked down the beach with my guitar in hand.

After trekking down the beach about a few hundred feet, I continued to journey until I reached the ravine that led to third beach, trying to make my way to Taylor point. This was my hideaway; I always come here when I needed an escape or just needed to think. I truly don't know what the hell is going on with me or how I could let her affect me so bad. Seeing her with him, I have to admit makes my blood boil. There is just something about that cocky asshole that rubs me raw. I don't know why or how things had gotten to this point. I sat down on a piece of drift wood and started to think, where did we go wrong? Before she left for school we were together every day, and most of the nights were spent with us sneaking about. I know it all started that night, things shifted between us, more than either of us thought. I hated that I was stuck here, and Bella had begged me to go with her. I couldn't go; my dad needed me, after my mom died I hated the thought of something happening to him and me not being here. When she left I kind of decided what the hell. I started to enjoy the party scene. That's how Liz and I met: it started with hanging out, and a little casual fucking, but when Charlie told me that Bella had started seeing Edward, I saw _red_. I decided two could play that game. After about an hour or two of clearing my head, I brought the guitar on my lap and positioned it where I could strum the strings to play the first chords of a song that had been on my mind since earlier tonight.

_It all just sounds like oooooh…  
Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize  
That I should have bought you flowers  
And held your hand  
Should have gave you all my hours  
When I had the chance  
Take you to every party  
'Cause all you wanted to do was dance  
Now my baby's dancing  
But she's dancing with another man_

My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways  
Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life  
Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made, ohh…  
And it haunts me every time I close my eyes

It all just sounds like oooooh…  
Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize  
That I should have bought you flowers  
And held your hand  
Should have gave you all my hours  
When I had the chance  
Take you to every party  
'Cause all you wanted to do was dance  
Now my baby's dancing  
But she's dancing with another man

Although it hurts  
I'll be the first to say that I was wrong  
Oh, I know I'm probably much too late  
To try and apologize for my mistakes  
But I just want you to know

Coming to a dead stop I heard the sound of crunching leaves, turning to look at the tree line behind me I saw nothing. After a few seconds the tree limbs began to sway, and the suspect revealed themselves. I felt like the world had stopped; looking at her took my breath away, I damn near thought I was on a bad acid trip until those perfect pink lips spoke.

"You still play that damn thing?" Bella asked.

Clearing my throat, catching my breath and not leaving myself to look like a complete jackass I answered. "Yea. What are you doing here?"

"I don't know. I didn't know you were here though, or I wouldn't have come." She confessed as she turned to leave.

"Don't." I said

She stopped, and turned slowly. I could tell she was debating on whether or not to leave or do as I just asked, and, perhaps curiosity won out in the end. My Bella decided to stay. As she sat down I noticed that she wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Are you cold?" I asked.

"Naw, I'm good thank you. It's still so pretty here." She stated, looking around taking in the view. "Wow, it feels like forever since I have been up here."

"Yea, it does." I confessed staring at her, it had been such a long time since I had seen Bella, I mean really seen her.

"So what brings you up here? I mean why aren't you at the beach _celebrating_?" she said with a bit of bitterness in her tone.

"I could ask you the same, but I needed to get away and clear my head got a lot going on."

"Yea I know right, I'm moving this weekend trying to get everything put in order and make sure dad has plenty of food. It has all really taken its toll on me. I thought maybe I could come up here and just think and breathe. I thought the fresh air would help. You know what I mean?"

"Yea, so Seattle huh? What are you going to do there? I mean you have a job right or are you an ole boy going to shack up?"

"No, and why should it matter Jake!" Bella said as she flew off the drift wood and turned to leave.

I had to stop her; I can't just let her walk away. "Bells" I said and her steps faltered. Placing my hand on her shoulders, turning her around so that we were eye to eye, "don't I'm sorry kay."

"Why should I stay here and listen to what the hell you have to say?" I could tell that she was hurt.

"Hell Bells we're friends are we not?" I know this was cutting it close and probably asking for some backlash, but I would endure it if she would just stay.

"Really, that's not how I see it." She said, shrugging her shoulder just enough for my hands to fall. I watched her return to her previous seat.

"Well, how do you see it Bells?" I asked, taking my seat right across from her where we are pretty much face to face.

"Burned," she whispered, her soft voice floating in the wind, "I got burned. I gave you everything I had, and you burned me. That's how I see it." She tried to smile with her trembling voice, "Still want to talk?"

It was like I had been hit by some unseen force, I didn't know she felt that way. What on God's green earth would make this woman, my best friend feel this way? I was truly blown away by her response. I know that we had gone our separate ways, but never did I think it was this bad.

Falling in front of her on my knees, I cupped her small face in my hands, noticing tears streaming down her face, "What are you talking about you got burned?" I asked her softly looking dead into her broken eyes.

"You, Jake, took everything from me. You have no idea what a selfish son of a bitch you are." She was crying so hard I could barely make out what she was saying, and before I knew what happen she had pushed me and I was now flat on my ass.

Jumping up, I was pissed now. Dusting my jeans off I walked over to her throwing my arms up confused, "I'm selfish, I'm selfish really and tell me why the hell is that Bella…."

"I don't want to talk about, I should go. "She said as she turned.

"Oh no, the hell you are not walking away from me." I said grabbing her arm so that she spun to face me once more. "You are going to tell me what the fuck this is about and I mean right fucking now." I was fuming; I don't know what the hell is going on or why she thought of me this way.

"You want to know what this is about Jacob; I'll fucking tell you since you insist." She was up in my face, screaming, and it was _hot_! I had never seen Bella like this. This was definitely not the same Bella that left here.

"I went off to school thinking that somehow, someway, you and I were going to make us work. I was gone for three months, one semester Jake, one fucking semester," Bella was now pushing me and somewhat hitting me in my chest. I knew that this was bad and she needed to get whatever it was out. "I thought that we were good, Jake, in a good place ya know. I mean, we talked all the time, sometimes more than most couples do, but something happened you slowly started pulling away when I needed you the most. It didn't take me long to put two and two together. You started fucking around with Lizzie and what was I to do Jake? Because you made it pretty fucking clear that we were not on the same page. You want to know what the worst part of all this shit Jake?"

"What?"

"I was pregnant with your child." She whispered in a wavering voice.

I fell to my knees for the second time tonight and I watched her walk away.

BPOV:

I had to get away. The air was getting too thick, just being near him was killing me. I was running through the thickness of the woods where everything was out to get me. I mean, I was tripping over everything that came in contact with my feet. "Shit, Ouch, and what the hell." Could be heard from me as I tried to make my escape. But, I could hear the crunching of leaves and the snapping of branches, and that let me know that he was right behind me. I sped up trying to get away, I don't want to face him again it, was hard enough to tell him. I know that I shouldn't have told him that way but the way things were going that was more than likely my only chance. I started to pick up my pace, I could hear him now.

"Bella, Bells please stop…."

I was at the ravine now making my last big up; I sprinted to my car just as I was going for my keys a hand caught my shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, trying to catch his breath.

Pulling myself together slowly breathing in and out, I looked into his eyes and I could tell by the soft moon light that he was different. These eyes were broken. Swallowing the vomit gathering in my throat from the pain I was reliving, I pulled myself together and faced him.

"What was there to tell you, I didn't know I was pregnant till it was too late."

"What do you mean to late?"

"Jake, I lost the baby. I had a miscarriage. I didn't know I was pregnant."

My eyes betrayed me once again; looking down at my feet to pull myself back together and wiping my eyes, I looked at Jake once more.

"I don't know Jake between school and the shit you were doing I thought that stress was the reason that I was missing my period. I didn't have morning sickness or anything. I was out jogging and the next thing I know I wake up in the hospital with the doctor telling me that he is sorry, the baby didn't make it. Jake I called you then, and what did you say? Something along the lines of _'Hey Bells sorry haven't called you'_ and I asked you if you were busy and your response was something like _'I'm coming babe, look Bella I got to go._' The doctor asked me if I was under stress and I told him a little and he said that the test showed no evidence of anything that would cause me to miscarry and that it was possibly stress that caused me to lose our baby. I mean, you were off living your life, and I was stuck at school. So I decided that it was best that you keep doing whatever you were doing and I threw myself into school. What does it matter? It doesn't change anything." I finished, looking Jake in the eyes. I knew that my body was trembling and on the verge of vomiting all over him, I turned and walked a little ways a ways just so I could get some fresh air.

"It changes everything." He confessed.

"How?" asked.

"I don't know it just does. Let me ask you something?" there was curiosity in his voice and I dreaded the question that was coming, but I stomached it with a usual reply.

"What?" I asked, knowing that I was going to regret it.

"Do you love him?" **Wow**. I didn't see that one coming, but yea I do love Nash just not the way he is referring to.

"Yea I love him. Why?" why would he want to know this? Hum, maybe Nash really does bother him the way that Lizzie bothers me.

"Then where is he?" Jake asks with a condescending tone.

"That is none of your business, but why we are on the topic do you love her?"

He stood there looking like he was debating whether to tell me or not so I spoke up first. "You know what it doesn't even matter." I replied, pointing my finger back and forth between the two of us. "Because this is over." Turning to leave, I got just a few feet from my car when I stumbled at the next words out of his mouth.

"Bella, Lizzie is pregnant. I thought with everything that just happen here I should be the one to tell you and not hear it through someone else." He confessed with humiliation in his voice as he spoke, his head was facing the ground.

Propping myself against my car, one foot on the door while the other held me firm on the ground I gave him my best smile and said,"Congratu-fucking-lation looks like she gets everything that was supposed to have been mine."

Tears were starting to make their way down my face once again, life was cruel and vicious especially times like this. But _**I**_ Bella Swan was strong, and I would make it through this like everything else I had been through. Taking the keys out of my pocket and popping the lock I slowly opened the door, but me being the glutton for pain, I had to know. Clearing my throat, I asked "Jake, did you ever love me?"

Before I could turn to look at him, he was on me, slamming my back into the car, kissing my lips hard. It took me a few moments for my mind to catch up to what had just happened, and slowly giving into his hot, intoxicating kiss, I pushed him off me. Not to say I didn't enjoy it at the time, but it was wrong. _Oh so wrong, but so right. _

Throwing his hands in the air almost to defend his actions, "I'm sorry Bella, hell you know what? No I'm not." He said, "but I did love you. Hell I still do." He confessed and seemed almost proud of himself.

"Well you know what, it doesn't change anything. What's done is done. Goodbye Jacob."

Getting in to my car, turning the key, I left Jacob Black and my past right there in La Push on a dead end street.


	5. Chapter 5: Downtown

A/N: Oh my you guys are awesome. Thanks for all the reviews they were greatly appreciated. Just a reminder that I do not own anything, the credits go to their rightful owners, but I do own the plot and dear ole Nash. I hope that you all enjoy and thank you for your support. So here we go…..

Pulling into the street that led to my dad's, I was surprised to find what awaited my return. Nash was parked right in front of my house sitting on the tailgate of his truck. I could tell before I saw him that he had been into his moonshine stash, it was hidden in his toolbox. Driving around his truck I pulled into the drive. Before getting out to meet my fate I decided to check my face in the rearview mirror. I was stunned. My makeup had been smeared all down my face and my eyes were hidden behind puffy red rims. Taking a deep breath, I opened my car door and got out. When I saw that he had jumped of his truck and was staggering towards me, I closed my car door and waited. But he stopped short of me, propped himself against the front of his truck where his leg rested against the bull bar, and crossed his arms.

Slurring angry words, he asked. "Where you been?"

Before I could give him an answer, he said "No wait, let me guess" holding up his hand that was firmly wrapped around his Mt dew bottle, he pointed at me as he looked over my appearance, "from the looks of _you _there is only one answer." Pushing himself off the front of the truck and making his way towards me, he threw his bottle over the front of his truck, and a few seconds later it was heard landing in the bed of the truck.

I couldn't look at him anymore guilt was starting to consume me, so looking down I began to shuffle rocks with my sandals, tears slowly began flow once again. As he came within reach of me he placed one hand on the roof of the car and the other on my jaw bringing my face up to meet him. His green eyes were searching my face for answers, and after a few minutes he began to shake his head and turned to look down the street he said. "Oh so you have told him."

I couldn't speak. Hell, I could barely breathe. It never ceased to amaze me how this boy could tell what was wrong just by looking into my eyes; and as he stood in front me, drunk off his ass, it was no different. He read me like I was an open book. He read me the way I read Jake, and I didn't know how to feel about that. As gently as I could, I pulled away from him and looked to the house. The dim, yellow lights shimmering from the kitchen seemed almost hypnotic in a way...but the spell didn't last long, my drunk boyfriend was decidedly getting impatient.

"You goin' answer me, 'ella?" he asked.

Looking down at my feet and then back up at Nash once again "Yea I told him, I mean he needed to know."

Nash turned and slammed his fist into his truck, surprising me. "Why the hell'ya do tha' for 'ella? You stupid?" He said angrily, stumbling back. "Tha' a'int none a his business!"

Picking up one of the larger stones in the drive, I chunked it at him as hard as I could hitting his chest. "You damn idiot. You know better than anyone that he needed to know, in case you freaking forgot it was his baby. You know what you're a dumbass when you're drunk." I said walking so I could take a seat on the tail gate of his truck, my legs were about to give out. Making myself more comfortable I turned and asked "Did my dad get called in?"

He staggered back, and held onto the truck, trying to catch his footing. "The hell d'ya think woman? Does he lo' lik' he's 'ere?" The slurred words were starting to get on my nerves, and I was epically close to ignoring the Georgian from here on out. But after having Nash silent for a good few seconds, I started to get worried. Did he pass out already? I knew he had a tendency to fall asleep while standing (as he'd done before) so now definitely wouldn't be any different.

"Nash?" I asked, turning my head so I could see him. He was glued to the truck, holding onto the metallic beast for dear life. He took deep, harsh breaths, almost like he was catching his breath after running a fifty mile marathon, and his head was resting against the cool metal.

"Wha' now 'ella? What 'bout us? You goin' leave me now that he knows?" He whispered it so softly that I was surprised I even heard it at all, but that wasn't what got my attention. It was the vulnerability in his voice. It was so raspy and broken that it damn near broke my heart.

Jumping off the bed of the truck and making my way around where he stood, I place my hands on his shoulders, forcing him to face me. He slowly turned around but never looking up at me so placing my hands on his face, bringing it up so I could see. What I saw broke me. There stood Austin Nash, a man that had already served four years in the Army and two of those years were spent in Afghanistan. But here he stood open and wounded looking just like a damn three year old that couldn't have his cookie before dinner.

"No, I am not leaving you! Are you crazy? You know what all he put me through; there is no way that I would go back to that." I said pointing my finger down the street. Pulling his face down placing a kiss on his wet lips then pulling away to look in to his eyes, I said. "In fact I told him the exact opposite. I love you, and I will go in the house right now and pack up everything I own and I will leave this small ass town with you tomorrow." I yelled at him and I think I might have even stomped my foot a few times just to make sure that I got my point across.

A cocky grin crossed his lips. Even drunk, the boy still had sex appeal, I had to give him that much.  
"Well then," He said, coming closer, "I guess ya got some packin' ta do?"  
I could do nothing but nod and lean into him as he gave me a sloppy kiss.

-00000-

Three months passed since Nash and I moved to Seattle, and we were settling in nicely. I had finally started up my dream bakery down on Main Street. Today had been the grand opening of _**Mocha de' Bella, **_I was surrounded by friends and family. My dad, Billy and some of the guys from La push showed up to support me, but Jake was not among those. Surprisingly I was not bothered by his not being there. My dad on the other hand was a freaking mess; I mean he was walking around introducing me to everyone that walked to the door. You would think that it was his shop; he was truly one proud papa. Crystal had flown in last night to surprise me, and what a surprise it was. Nash had helped her with the surprise, and picked her up from the airport. She was sitting in my living room with flowers and balloons. When she saw me she began jumping up and down squealing about how happy she was for me and there was no freaking way she was going to miss this. I was happy to have her here, she was my best friends and people like her are hard to find.

Closing up the shop for the weekend I headed home, luckily the traffic wasn't that bad for a Friday. Entering my apartment and walking down the long entryway, what I met was shocking: there in the middle of the floor sat Crystal and she were surrounded by massive piles of clothes. Shaking my head I asked "What the hell is this? You moving in?" pointing my finger at the mess that laid in my floor.

"Well yea." She replied pretty sure of herself. "I mean if that's okay?" she asked, embarrassed.

Laughing, while propping myself against the door frame pointing at her "You had this planned didn't you."

"Well duh! I can't live without my bugaboo." She said running up to hug me and giving me her dark brown puppy eyes.

Hugging her back I replied. "I guess I could use some extra hands around the shop since you need a job an all."

Stepping back she did up her hand and said "Whatever, but tonight we are going out to celebrate."

At my silence she continued. "You missy," she said, pointing from me, then to herself, "are gonna take me downtown. I want to get a feel for Seattle. 'Sides, it's not like ya got 'nything better to do."

"Oh really am I? I could think of a few things I could get into." I said turning to walk away from her making my way into kitchen.

"Yes, the hell ya are women." She yelled then I noticed a note on the bar. _BINGO_

_Babe, _

_Wake me up when you come in! _

_I love you!_

_You know where to find me._

Looking at the note, I couldn't help but to smile, picking up the note walking back through the living room I told her. "Sure pick me out something cute to wear, I'm gonna go wake Nash be right back."

Walking in to the bedroom closing the door behind me I couldn't help but stop and watch him sleep. There he was all tangled in the sheets looking so damn hot that I was turning myself on just watching him. Smiling to myself, it's amazing just how much I had fell in love with him within the last few months. Yanking my shirt off I climbed up the bed and straddled him, I caressed his crotch with one hand working all the right spots, just enough to hear him give a soft groan. I continued while placing kisses and small bites along his neck and he begins to squirm under my touch, and before I can realize he grabbed hold of me and flipped me over, towering over me. His green eyes were filled with hunger, looking at me like I was something that he was craving. _I sure know I was._ I giggled. Looking into my eyes with so much love, he brushes the hair out of my face. He started placing kisses on my neck working his way down my collarbone while brushing my sweet spot with his knee. I moaned while clutching his back pulling him closer so I could feel his skin against mine. He rubbed the nub of my breast, I started biting his neck. I wanted him so bad I could taste it on my lips. We were really getting into the moment when BANG, BANG, BANG…

"Hey!" Crystal yelled from the other side of the door, "No sex allowed! If I can't get none, you don't get none, so be good little kids and put your clothes on! I'm hungry."

"Damn it" I said hitting his chest pushing him off. "Looks like we are going to be spending a lot of time at your place babe." Getting up I got my shirt, put it on and turned to continue "She wants to go out on the town you want to come?"

"Naw, you two ladies go out have fun. I pulled that double yesterday so I could be at the opening this morning. I'm beat honey, I'll stay here keep the house company and order some pizza or something."

Nash, sitting up on the edge of the bed, took my hand and pulled me into him so that I was now positioned between his legs. I looked down at him, rubbed his head and asked "you sure?"

Looking up at me before pulling my shirt up just enough to place soft kisses along my stomach where the lines of my pants sat, I pull his head closer to me for just a few seconds and he pulled away and looked up at me and said "I'm sure go have fun." Kissing him on his lips I smiled and told him "I love you."

"I love you too." He said placing another kiss on my lips.

"Hellllooo!" Crystal exclaimed, banging on the door…again. "I'm still waiting. Hungry young adult standing in front of the door, if you don't feed me Bella I'll melt like a vampire…you don't want that, do you? Not to mention the mess I'd leave." She rambled, not making any sense at all. That girl could talk absolute nonsense when it's not called for, but that was one reason why it was never a dull moment with her. I didn't know whether to dread this night on the town, or look forward to it. For all I know, it could end badly, or worse, we could end up in jail!

_My dad would kill me…._

_-00000-_

It took over two hours for Crystal and I to get ready, looking at the clock on my dash it read 11:37 when we pulled up to one of the town's low key bars. Looking around I giggled tapping Crystal on the shoulder, pointed at the sign and said "does this place not look like one of the pubs in Hogsmeade?"

"It does, ain't it?" She said as we approached, "Maybe, they have butter beer? I've always wanted to try one of those things. I hope Voldemort's not here" She said dryly, "I left my wand at home."

Turning my head looking at her shocked I asked "why didn't you tell me that you owned a wand! I want one! Just cause I'm twenty four doesn't mean that I am too old okay. You have to admit that Harry Potter never gets old!"

"Yeah, I know right? I just wished Dumbledore sent my Hogwarts letter when I was 11, if he did, then I'd have a man by now."

Getting out of the car, I looked over the roof and said "Yea girl I know right! I waited for mine." Winking at her I continued "Well let's hope that tonight is your lucky night. Now come on lets go in already." Grabbing her hand we made our way through a smoke filled bar in the back we found two bar stools. Taking our seats the bartender asked, "What can I get you two beautiful ladies to night?"

Pointing towards myself I tell him. "I'll take a Jack and Coke and she'll have." Pointing toward Crys (Chris) to give her order, "the same." She said, leaning into the counter. "And make it strong, a'ight? Don't be stingy with the Jack! Just because we're chicks don't mean we can't drink like a trucker."

The bartender smirked "You're not from around here?"

"Naw, I'm from Florida but I was born and raised in Bama. You do know where that is?" she asked sarcastically. Gesturing with my hand I said, "You have to excuse her." Pointing to the flyer on the bar I asked "is this band any good?"

"Clearblack? Yea, I think their pretty awesome. They are a very popular band in this area." He said raising his voice making sure I could hear while placing our drinks on the bar.

I nodded my head. "Cool."

Crystal coughed, making sure to get our attention. Wrinkling her nose as if she'd just sniffed a rotten egg, she said. "Clearblack? That's a stupid name. It's a bit contradictory, ain't it?" She combed a hand through her hair, downed half the liquor and slammed the glass back on the table before burping without shame, "I hope they sound better than their name."

After slamming my drink back and slapping her on her shoulder, "yea I know right, probably just some punks trying to make a name for themselves."

"Urggh." She said, looking less than thrilled. "As if we didn't have enough of that in Florida. Pussy-footers and wannabes in the south are one thing; I don't think I can handle anymore." She chugged the rest of her drink and hailed the bartender to bring two more, and slid the second one my way once they were fresh from the bottle. "If they suck I'm leavin. Got it?"

"Got it." I said slamming my own drink before grabbing her by the wrist "come on lets go get into some trouble."

We hadn't been on the dance floor for five minutes before two drunk dudes came up trying to separate us for a dance of their own.

"Hey dude," She said, clenching her fists tightly, "watch it. No one wants to dance, so grab your buddy and get lost."

"Or what?" He said, getting closer to her. The man was nearing six feet and was big, burly and blond, and looked like he belonged on a professional football team. But that didn't stop Crystal. No, that southern girl wasn't scared of anyone, or anything. I remember her telling me she grew up three older brothers, and each of them taught her a thing or two about fighting.

The girl was no pushover; I just hoped the hospital was close by...the guy getting in her face would need it.

"Crys..." I started to say, but I didn't get the chance. The guy trying to get fresh with me got bold, he came in for some fast love, and went to kiss me.

He never got the chance. I don't know if this girl had danger radar singing in her brain, because the next thing I knew, I was pushed to the side and she punched the guy straight in the face.

He staggered back, stunned. She probably didn't punch him hard enough to break something, but she definitely got his attention.

And by the way he was glaring at her, he didn't like it.

"You bitch." He hissed, stalking closer.

Crystal went rigid. "What...did...you...just...call...me?" She asked slowly, as if not believing her ears. I started to get worried. On one hand, I wanted to pull her away before we got in some real trouble, but by now, I knew it would do no good. If it was one thing that pissed Crystal off the most, it was name-calling. She hated it with a passion. I swallowed the lump of spit welling in my mouth, and prayed the cops didn't come to arrest us.

The man threw a quick glance at me before stopping right in front my best friend, and as I looked around the small pub, I noticed we were quickly gaining an eager audience.

"I called you a bitch, got it? BITCH. Can't you hear?"

The Bama girl looked to me once, as if to get some kind of permission to kick the guy's ass, and I nodded, helpless. It was better to just let her damage him and get it over with, teach him a lesson.

And what a lesson it was. Faster than any girl should, she kneed the guy in the groin and elbowed him in the gut, and stood over him as he doubled over in pain. Turning swiftly, her brown eyes glinting madly, she smiled sweetly at the bulky man. "Still want that dance darlin'?"

The dude shook his head and backed away quickly.

As if to break up our little party on the floor the DJ says "Wow, it's getting a little hot in here. Alright is everyone ready for some Clearblack tonight?" The crowd roared. "Alright, Alright, everyone calm down." the DJ continued. Pulling Crys along with me, we made our way back to the bar just in time to see Eric our bartender put two fresh glasses in front of our seats. I nodded my thanks. Crys and I were downing our drinks when the roar of the crowd died down and the music began, and I spewed my drink on the bar. _I knew that voice._ Slowly turning around among the guys in the band stood Jacob Black, their lead singer. They were doing a cover of Phillip Phillips new single. (Gone, Gone,Gone) Something in Jacob had shifted since our last run it. As I watched him sing you could tell that he was in his element, and his passion for music had only seemed too have grown over the years.

_When life leaves you high and dry  
I'll be at your door tonight if you need help, if you need help  
I'll shut down the city lights,  
I'll lie, cheat, I'll beg and bribe to make you well,  
to make you well_

When enemies are at your door I'll carry you way from more  
If you need help, if you need help  
Your hope dangling by a string  
Ill share in your suffering to make you well,  
to make you well

Give me reasons to believe  
that you would do the same for me

And I would do it for you, for you  
Baby I'm not moving on  
I love you long after you're gone  
For you, for you  
You would never sleep alone  
I love you long after you're gone  
And long after you're gone, gone, gone

When you fall like a statue  
I'm gon' be there to catch you  
Put you on your feet, you on your feet  
And if your heart is empty  
Not a thing will prevent me  
Tell me what you need, what do you need

I surrender honestly  
You've always done the same for me

So I would do it for you, for you  
Baby I'm not moving on  
I love you long after you're gone  
For you, for you  
You would never sleep alone  
I love you long after you're gone  
And long after you're gone, gone, gone

You're my back bone, you're me cornerstone  
You're my crutch when my legs stop moving  
You're my head start, you're my rugged heart  
You're the pokes that I've always needed  
Like a drum baby don't stop beating  
Like a drum baby don't stop beating  
Like a drum baby don't stop beating  
Like a drum my heart never stops beating  


Coming to the last chorus Crys snorted disdainfully beside me. "Is that the asshole?" She asked, glaring at Jake. She looked less than impressed to see him standing on the stage, folded her arms on her chest.

Looking at her I answered, "Yea that'd be the one and only asshole." Glancing towards the stage I looked him over. He was wearing dark washed jeans and a navy blue v neck shirt that was hidden behind a brown leather jacket. Looking away I signaled Eric. He went to grab two new glasses, "Oh No!" I yelled "just bring the whole bottle."

"Tell him to get another. One bottle ain't enough." Crystal said, "didn't you know? I'm an alcoholic. 'Sides," she said, frowning as she looked back to the stage, "You can drink the bottle dry and use the glass to knock that idiot over the head-break some sense into his brain."

Turning the bottle up and slamming it back on the bar wiping the remnants of liquor off my lips, I laughed, turned and replied. "Not much sense can help him, and besides I'm not interested in what he has to say. I'm going to the bathroom you coming?"

"Naw you go ahead, I'm going to stay see what kind of guys they got in this place."

"Alright, be right back."

I didn't pay much attention to who I was bumping into, or what direction they were going in, and it was only as I walked straight into a soft, firm wall that I looked up, an apology hot on my lips.

"I'm so-" The words died in my throat when I saw exactly who was standing still in front me. He was looking down, smirking "fancy seeing you here Bells."

"Yea" looking around trying not to make eye contact with him while responding "same here. Hey, I'm sorry wasn't really paying attention. So when did you and Embry quit playing together?"

"Pss, no harm no fowl. Embry still plays he just couldn't make tonight." Looking around he continued, "So where's that boyfriend of yours? I hope you're not alone. The guys around here let's just say are a little pushy." He said looking around the bar_. So, Jake saw what happen earlier. _

"Umm, where's your fiancé?" I asked shifting to one leg.

"She is out of town, had something she needs to take care of for her mother."

Surprised I answered. "He is at home; he worked a double yesterday so he could help me open my shop this morning."

"Yea, I heard that it was a great opening. I'm really proud of you. Glad things are finally going your way."

"Huh so proud you couldn't show up?" I said, not realizing what had come out my mouth until it was already too late. Finally making eye contact with him, he was standing there the look on his face was intimidating. Jake snatched me by the wrist and practically dragged me through the bar to one of the backrooms, and turned on the light. Looking around I could make out that we were in some sorta storage room.

But that was the least of my worries. I yanked my arm out of his hold, and glared at him, hoping he'd melt to the floor. "What are you doing Jake? Let me go!"

"No!" He hissed, making a quick grab for me again. "I'm not." He said, inching closer to me. "Not now, not ever." By now we were only centimeters apart, and I could feel his hot, harsh breath washing over me.

Goosebumps rose on the surface of my skin, and I shivered. But not from the cold.

"Bella, after everything that's happened-"

"Everything?" I questioned, cutting him off. I tried one last time to wrench my arm out his strong hold, and finally had to give up. His grip was too strong to break. "Everything, Jake? Nothing's changed."

He reared back as if I'd slapped him, and his eyes glinted in the dim light of the room. "Everything's changed." A strange smile suddenly crossed his tanned lips. "This is a whole new ball game Bella." He said lowly, his fingers tightening around my arm.

"Ball game? Jake, there is no game, and there is no us. I'm with Nash now; everything that's happened to us is gone. It's over." I said it with a little more conviction than I'd like, but I needed to get my point across. I don't know what had gotten into Jake, but from the anchor plummeting to my stomach, I could tell that it wasn't going to be good. Jake looked like he was a man on a new mission, and I suddenly didn't like the person who was in front me.

Jake pushed me into the door without warning, and trapped my hands against the wood seconds later. He brought his face eerily close to mine, his breath ghosting teasingly along my skin.

"I get it," He whispered softly, looking straight into my eyes, "I just hope you get that it doesn't change anything. I want you."

My heart damn near burst out of my chest when he said those three words, and I gasped, not expecting it.

"Got that? No one else in this world will ever match up to you, Bella. Would you like to know why?"

I nodded against my will, hypnotized by the way his ebony eyes was boring into my own.

He trailed his hot, wet lips to the shell of my ear, "Because my heart will always belong to you."


	6. Chapter 6 -- Parking Lot Party

A/N: I do not own anything the credit goes to their rightful owners. I only own the plot and the original charters. I have to say that the reviews were great and you guys and gals are amazing. So let's get this show on the road.

The metal was cool against my face. _What the hell._ I thought. Slowly raising up to take in my surroundings the room was cool and dark, kind of creepy. I notice that there were two benches and a mattress that sat on the tiled floor in the far corner. _Where the hell am I? A_ faint groan caused me to look to my left, there was Crystal cuddled up next to me on the bench. Poking her with my finger, she rose and looked at me. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she looks around the room, "Where are we?" she asked sitting up.

"I was hoping you could tell me." I say looking around once again. "What the hell happened?"

As if he was waiting for me to ask. "I hoping you could tell me that Bella." Looking up rounding the corner there stood Nash behind the bars, but not only Nash, there right behind him stood Jake. Shaking my head trying to collect my thoughts I ask. "Are we in Jail?"

Jake was the one to speak up first. He ran his hand through his raven hair with a grin on his lips, "yea, I hate to break it to you but you kind are."

"Well, what the hell happened? Wait why the hell were we arrested?" I asked trying hard to recall last night's events.

Nash looked back at Jake as if to tell him _to shut the hell up_. Jake rolled his eyes and motioned for Nash to go ahead. "Apparently you and missy over there thought it was a good idea to have a parking lot party." Nash looked up under the rim of his hat with sinful eyes "What the hell were you thinking?"

Laughing, taking in my position at the moment I snapped back. "Apparently, I wasn't." Looking past Nash towards Jake, his smirked didn't go unnoticed.

"Why the hell are you here Jake?" I questioned him.

Instead of Jake answering my question Nash spits back. "Funny you should ask Bella, do you remember what happen last night." Nash asked as he took a seat across from where I stood. He propped himself up with his elbow, took his hat off and rubbed his head with his other hand before placing his hat back atop his head. Then he looked back at me for answers. Jake followed suit with him not wanting to be the lone wolf standing, he casually takes a sit about a foot from Nash and spreads his long legs out, and places his arms behind his head with a smug look stretched across his face.

_Was I missing something? _

I look at Crystal like is this for real; she shakes her head and throws her hands up saying. "I don't have a clue."

Looking back to where they sat, I shook my head and stood, and pointed my finger at the both of them. "No I don't, how about you two enlighten me." I stated while propping myself up against the wall and crossing my arms.

Jake snorted, amused. "No, I don't think I want to." He said, "That would take all the fun out of it."

_That son of a bitch! _

"I got your fun Black. You can leave now." I snapped, sliding down the wall and resting my head on my knees. _Think Bella! _I thought to myself.

_**Flash back**_

_Jake pushed me into the door without warning, and trapped my hands against the wood seconds later. He brought his face eerily close to mine, his breath ghosting teasingly along my skin. _

_"I get it," He whispered softly, looking straight into my eyes, "I just hope you get that it doesn't change anything. I want you."_

_My heart damn near burst out of my chest when he said those three words, and I gasped, not expecting it. _

_"Got that? No one else in this world will ever match up to you, Bella. Would you like to know why?" _

_I nodded against my will, hypnotized by the way his ebony eyes was boring into my own. _

_He trailed his hot, wet lips to the shell of my ear, "Because my heart will always belong to you."_

_Is he joking? "What the hell Jake?" Fighting against him with more force, "you're fucking kidding me right?" Losing his grasp on my wrist I snatch my hand from his hold._

_Turning his back to me he said, "No, Bella, I want you." He began to pace the smallness of the room, slamming his fist against the wall, startling me; and turned to face me with his broken voice he confessed, "I need you!"_

"_Yea, well I needed you." Taking one last look at him, I turned and walk out of the small storage room and ran straight into Crystal. The Bama native staggered back as she tried to catch herself, and looked to me with wide brown eyes. _

_"Hey Bells," She said, drawing closer. "You'll never believe what I just heard."_

_Glancing in both directions I asked, "Really what? Cause it can't be worse than what just happened. Come on walk with me." Brushing past her we start making our way back through the crowd. I looked for the shadiest part of the bar and dragged her there. If anyone was looking (and I know there was) they would probably think those two girls are trying to find a dark corner to do some...illegal activities, such was the thinking of perverted, lonely men. I stopped by the furthermost booth in the bar and slung her inside. _

_She didn't protest at all. _

_"So what is it? Spill the beans." I said, sliding on the opposite side. _

_"This has to do with that idiot ex of yours."_

_Looking over the top of the booth making sure that we had not been followed, I bent in on my elbows and asked. "What about him?"_

_She moved away and scanned the bar with her eyes. "See that guy over there?" She said, pointing toward the stage. I turned, and followed her line of sight, and did a double take at what I saw. The last time I laid eyes on this boy, he was skinny, short, and barely had any muscle on him. But now...it was like seeing him again for the first time. No longer was Seth Clearwater the little boy I had seen growing up all these years. No, he was a man now. He was tall, dark, and handsome he stood up on the stage standing about 6 foot. His hair was now cut short and cockiness was now hidden behind his long lashes. His black leather jacket was form fitting, hiding his white polo shirt underneath along with his faded jeans that hung to his hips. He was standing at the edge of the stage, scanning the room with his eyes. Crystal suddenly ducked under the table as his eyes happened to land by us, and instantly I was suspicious. I knew it was very dark, so the likelihood of him seeing us were slim to none, but still, if the girl was hiding from him, then that could only mean one thing: she did something._

_"What did you do?" I hissed, asking her as she re-emerged next to me. The southern girl giggled nervously, and stole one last glance at the grown up hottie before lowering her voice. _

_"Well I was lookin' for you 'cause you were taking so damn long in the bathroom," She said, "and I happened to overhear cutie over there on the phone with someone."_

_Curious I glance back up to the stage, I noticed that Jake had returned and they were getting ready to do another set, so turning back to her I continued, "and?" _

_Smirking mischievously, she said "Apparently homeboy over there," she pointed at Jake, "ain't gonna be a daddy. That was all I heard, then he spotted me." She eyed him from head to toe, and licked her lips. _

_I narrowed my eyes. "Did you do something?" _

_She smiled innocently and batted her eyelashes. It would've been cute the way she was acting, but she was buzzed already. "I rammed by tongue down his throat so he wouldn't get suspicious, then I saw you."_

"_Great you just rammed your tongue down his throat. Did you not think that was suspicious enough? Wait what? What did you say?" _

_Crystal sighed and said. "I said apparently homeboy over there," she pointed at Jake, "ain't gonna be a daddy." _

_Shaking my head not sure I was hearing right I asked, "Why do you say that?" _

"_Cause the conversation was something like __**you're gonna have to tell Jake he is not that baby's father."**_

"_Did you at least find out who was on the phone?" Shaking my head, "Do you think he knows, cause that would explain a lot." Pushing myself closer to her I continued. "Because Jake just cornered me in the backroom and was confessing his little heart out."_

_"Hey!" She said, holding her hands up in surrender, "It was a great idea at the time! Besides, he didn't seem to mind. I mean, his lips were really soft, and man he knows how to use that ton-"_

_"Crys!" I exclaimed. She was getting sidetracked. _

_She stopped and blinked owlishly at me, then smirked. "Oh, right. I think he said some strange name, started with a P? No, an E. Em...damn, what was it?" She fished, trying to figure it out._

_"Wait," she said, shaking her head. "That Jake idiot did what? Is he insane? Wow, just wait till Nash hears 'bout this."_

"_Did he happen to say Embry?" _

_"Yes!" She said quickly. "Embry that was it. That was the name. Does it sound familiar to you?"_

"_Uh yea that's Jake's best friend. How would he know that baby isn't Jake's and why would he tell Seth? This is getting weird." Shaking my head not quite sure what to make of this, and what does Embry have to do with anything?_

_She shrugged. "Just telling ya what I heard. Heard Jake's name thought you could use it as payback."_

_Slowly rising up on the palms of my hands I took one last look up at the band playing and decided this wasn't the place to be. I didn't feel to be in the small confinements of this bar anymore; it was choking me just thinking back over everything that was now being brought to light. "I have no idea what to make of this but I'm not telling him, I mean it's not any of my business, but one thing for sure, Nash is going to kill him. We have to get out of here; I personally think we need a stronger drink. How do you feel about taking this party to the parking lot."_

_Crys smirked. "A parking lot party? My, my Bella, I think my southern ways are rubbin' off on ya." She smirked and stood, and held out her hand. "I like it."_

"_You damn right, let's go." Taking her hand, Crys and I headed for the door. _

-000-

"Bella, Bella, BELLA." Someone yelled breaking my thoughts.

"What?" I yelled looking up to see Nash now standing with his hands holding the bars of the cell.

"Do you remember anything?" He asked once again.

"Urggh." Crys groaned, holding her head. "Could you be any louder? There is such a thing as a headache, dude. Have a heart." She sank to the floor on her knees, gripping her head as if it was going to fall off.

"Crys..." I asked, concerned. I reached for her, but she batted my hand away quickly.

"M'fine." She said, standing slowly. "Do you remember anything? 'Cause I remember nothing at all." She admitted, dusting off. Then she froze. Looking to me wide-eyed, she felt along the pocket of her shorts before digging one hand inside, and her hand re-emerged with a crumpled piece of paper. "What the hell?" she said, unfolding it. She scanned the contents before looking to me, confused. "Who the hell is Seth?"

"Sweetie, I am sorry I don't remember anything. (_That's my story and I am sticking to it_) Seth? Like as in Jake's cousin?" I said rubbing my temples I glance towards Jake looking for some kind of answer. He just shrugs his shoulders.

Shrugging my own, I step up to Nash behind the bars and place my hands on his, and I search his eyes for some kind of answer. Not finding what I was looking for I asked. "Please tell how we ended up here and why the hell is he here?" Point over his shoulder to were Jake continued to sit.

Nash was silent for a long while before he even dared to speak. "You really don't remember anything?"

I swallowed hard and shook my head; it wasn't my time to talk yet.

"Fine." He said, sighing heavily, resting his head against the bars. "Cops called me at 4 tis' mornin', tellin' me both of yous been thrown in jail."

Crystal snorted in a very unladylike way, and perched her hands on her hips. "For what? What crime did we commit? Did we rob somebody?"

"Nah," said Nash, his voice tight, "But ya'll were in possession of illegal alcohol. Moonshine, that ring a Bell?" He said, looking pointedly at Crystal. "I know you smuggled that in the car, and don't worry, I called your big brother and told him. He ain't too happy with ya."

"YOU DID WHAT?" She yelled, suddenly enraged.

Nash ignored her, and turned back to me. "Not only were ya'll drinking and passing out illegal liquor, but ya'll we're both naked! And holding a party in the parkin' lot no less!" He sucked in a harsh breath, and pulled away from the bars, "I can barely look at ya I'm so angry."

All through his tirade Jake remained silent. "So," I asked, "did the cops tell you all this?"

Jake spoke this time. "Nope." He said, standing slowly, "I did."

_Crap_. They both had time to talk to each other? Why wasn't one of them _dead_ yet?

"So..." Crystal quipped up, coming close to the bar. The girl frowned, and looked more confused than I ever saw her. "You say we were naked, right?" she asked, not daring to blink.

"Yeah." said Jake, "Butt naked."

She grimaced, shaking her head. "If she was naked," she pointed to me, "and I was naked," she said, pointing to herself, "who the hell put our clothes on?"

Coughing, almost turning a shade of crimson Jake answered. "That would have been me."

Crystal gapped, wide-eyed. She opened and closed her mouth like a fish that was out of water. Trembling, the girl brought a shaky hand forward, and pointed to my ex-best friend. "Y...yo...you put ou...our clothes on?" She stammered slowly. I didn't blame her, I felt the same way.

...Mostly.

I stole a look at Nash, and I saw the rage burning behind his eyes, and then it hit me. That was why he was so angry. Not because we had gotten drunk, or even had a tiff in the parking lot. It was because Jake had to be the one to...take care of me and he couldn't. He was mad because after all this time, Jake had been the one that came to the rescue first, and not him.

Men were so complicated...

"Ahh!" Crystal screamed, "I've been completely violated! You pervert!"

_I'm going to kill him, two can play that game_. I thought to myself. Wait a min… taking a sit on the cold bench I remembered. _("__This is a whole new ball game Bella"_) Oh, so this was a game to him.

Standing up pointing my finger at Jake I was pissed. "You dirty bastard, I remember! Your little speech about how this is a new ball game. Is this all part of your brilliant plan?" I said as I made my way back up to the bars that were between us, and threw my arms through trying to reach him. "I'm going to kill you." Looking at Nash, I said "This one here," pointing at Jake. "Did he tell you that he wants me back? Yea, he isn't giving up." Jake's nostrils flared as he looked down, and he rubbed the back of his neck with one hand hiding those dark eyes. I could tell that he hadn't thought this all the way through, and yet didn't consider I would rat him out.

"Oh yea," said Crys, "I do remember you saying something about that." She muttered, adding fuel to the fire.

I was so mad I didn't know what to do, and if I had it my way I'd jump Jake's bones right now and beat him to a bloody pulp. How dare he! He had some nerve! Telling Nash all that crap about me, but leaving out the part where he wanted me back? No, I wasn't going to keep anything from my boyfriend at all.

All was quiet in the police department. The only sound I heard was Crystal's labored breathing.

...Then all hell broke loose.

Nash needed an outlet for his anger, and boy did he get it. He unfurled his hands from the bars and straightened, and glanced to Jake while cracking his knuckles. "That true man? You hit on my girl last night?"

Jake stood straighter and faced Nash with clenched jaws. "Yea that's partly true. What missy over there doesn't seem to remember is while her and her friend was having their little parking lot party as you so put it…I was only trying to help her. She was shit faced drunk, and throwing herself at me so don't get your shit twisted…"

Jake opened his mouth to finish that sentence, but he never got the chance to talk. Faster than I could see, Nash decked him in the face, and sent him flying to the ground. My boy wasted no time, he jumped a top of Jake then and started to pummel him, but Jake wasn't taking it sitting down. He blocked a few of Nash's punches, and landed some of his own-kicked the southerner off him, and tried to repay the favor.

It had all happened so fast. Crystal and I were pressed up against the bars, both eagerly watching the fight. I was so mad at Jake right now, that all I wanted was for Nash to bash his face in! He deserved every bit of the whooping he got!

But it didn't last long though. Soon, two large, burly cops came running in, pulling the boys apart. Both were kicking and throwing punches into the air, still aiming for the other. The cops had a hard time dragging them away, and before I knew it, Nash and Jake were thrown into separate cells on either side of us, both huffing, still enraged.

"Well," said Crys, "who the hell's gonna get us out of jail now?"

Shrugging, I wasn't really sure who would get us out of jail. I caught a glimpse of an officer that was locking the cell that Nash was in. "Sir, can I have my one phone call?"

The officer nodded, and dug in his pocket. "You're the chief's daughter, Isabella Swan, correct?" He asked, "You may use mine."

Mortified, I confirmed nodding my head. "Yes, that would be me. "

Taking his phone I dialed the one number that I knew I would find help. I listened to the slow ringing in my ear before I finally heard his voice.

"Hello."

Looking down at my feet, swallowing the lump in my throat I spoke. "Dad?"


	7. Chapter 7 -- Fight or Flight

_**A/N: 1) I do not own anything so the credit goes to their rightful owners. 2) Okay I wanted to get this over with so here is the next chapter. I just want to let you know there is some lemony goodness in here. It's been a while since I wrote a lemon, so I'm sorry if it sucks! 3) I do not mean to offend anyone or this site by this, it does have Adult content so don't say that you were not warned. 4) I just wanted to let everyone know that I am not quite sure what road this story will take so it might be a bit before the next update. 5) I just wanted to let everyone know that you guys are great and the reviews are AWESOME! So here we go….**_

_**One Month Later.**_

**Bang. Bang. Bang**.

I shot straight up in the bed. _What the hell? _

**Bang. Bang. Bang.**

Nash jumped up angrily kicking the sheets down to the foot of the bed. "What the fuck? Really, don't people round here have respect?"

I got up making my way towards the door, but Nash placed a hand on my shoulder and said. "I'll get it honey you stay right here. Maybe it's nothing. Someone might have gotten the wrong floor." He stated as he went for the door.

"Like the hell you will. I'm coming with you." I said and pulled my hair into a lose ponytail.

**Bang. Bang. Bang**. The pounding continued.

Nash ripped the door open and I was shocked at what I saw. There stood Jake with his hand in the air ready to pound the door once again; he had on his brown leather jacket with a white shirt, ripped jeans, and his motorcycle boots. He looked different; his hair was messy, he had a beard, his face was sunken in, and he looked like he hadn't slept in days. The dark circles under his eyes were proof that he was definitely not taking care of himself.

"Jake…." I was cut off by Nash's venomous voice.

"Why are you here Black? Did you not get enough the last time? We can go for round two if you'd like." He hissed his voice low and cold. "I don't have a problem giving you another fucking life lesson about other men's women."

I stood there dumbfounded. Why was he here? It's like…looking up at the clock in the hall I noticed it was 2:23 am. _What the hell._

Nash continued. "What the fuck dude. Why are you here at two in the morning?"

Jake finally looked up from his boots and spoke; his voice was soft and broken. "I need to see Bella."

"Yea, like hell you will. Don't you think you saw enough the last time you were near her?" He spat.

Jake looked up as he had been slapped, his eyes were focused and his jaw was clenched. "Don't start your shit Nash. I didn't come here to fight. I need to see Bella."

"Why? Didn't get what you wanted last time Black?" Nash continued.

Jake clenched his jaw again and got in Nash's face, pushing him in the shoulder. "Are you kidding me dude? I had ample opportunity to take her right there in the parking lot for old times' sake." He smirked and continued. "But I'm not that kind of man, I wouldn't take advantage of her that way. Trust me if she had been sober that night I would have given in to her, that's fact. But dude you have to understand where we come from, she and I have history. That girl," he pointed to me, "She is my best friend. Yea, I might not have done right by her. I will regret it till the day I die." His broken eyes found mine and continued. "I'm sorry for everything that I put you through." He said, running his hands through his hair. "Look, I know I fucked up, I get it like I told you. But it doesn't change how I feel." Pointing in between Nash and I. "yea, you and Nash might be together, I respect your choice, it might not seem that way but you Bells need to understand that I will never stop fighting for you. **NEVER**." He yelled slamming his fist into the concrete wall, and I jumped. Turning to face me once again his voice was a broken whisper, "Until my heart stops beating."

I was taken aback by everything that he had just confessed; I never thought that he could still have this much an effect on me, but he did. His hold on me was still strong. It felt like someone had taken my heart and sliced it down the middle with a knife. I was more confused than ever; if I could just pick my heart up, I would give half to Jake, and the other half to Nash because I was truly torn. This can't be happening. Finding my sense of reality, I asked "What about your _fiancé_ Jake?"

Shaking his head he confessed, "There is no _fiancé._ Just you Bells. You are all I want I told you that. It will always be you. Always." He faced Nash and continued "I didn't come here to fight but dude if it comes to it I will. But right now it's your choice if you want to stay with him." He pointed at Nash; I looked over at Nash who had been intensely watching the whole thing play out if front of him and probably watching me for some kind of reaction. "Or give me another chance; it's your choice Bella. Just know that I will never stop being your friend and if that's all you want I'm cool with that. You have to understand that whatever you choose I will always be on your side, I will always fight for you." He slowly approached me and placed his hands on my face, and pulled me so that he was looking into my eyes and gave me a soft smile. "Bella I need you in my life honey."

Giving Jake a nod, I pulled my face out of his hold and his face fell. I walked to stand beside Nash and took his hand in mine, and gave him a reassuring squeeze. I looked back at a devastated Jake as his head hung, and his eyes were glossy. I could tell that he was on the brink of losing it. I needed to know if he knew and if that's why he was here, so I asked. "Jake what really happen with Lizzie? Cause I know for a fact that baby wasn't yours."

His face reared back as if I had just slapped him. "You knew!" he yelled.

Shaking my head, "No, I didn't really know for sure but, Crystal overheard Seth talking to Embry saying that they needed to tell you that the baby wasn't yours."

He snapped, and started to pace the small corridor. "I don't want to hear your excuses Bella. You knew and you didn't tell me! Instead I walked in on them in the garage, my _fucking_ garage no less." Rubbing the back of his neck he continued to pace. Laughing he continued, "You know that doesn't even bother me what she did with Embry." I gasped. "I already kind of knew that we were over before you came back and I knew how she is. So yea that was not surprising, Embry on the other hand yea that shit blew my mind; my own best friend." Shaking his head, he laughed once again. "Yea, but you know what Bella?" He stopped right in front of Nash and me and looked straight in my eyes, a smirk along his lips. "You want to know what hurts the most? The fact that you fucking knew." He pointed to me. "And you chose not to tell me, I guess I never meant that much to you after all. If this is what best friends gets you then I don't fucking need them."

"Jake." I said, running up to him. He threw his hands in front of himself.

"Don't Bella; I just came by here to tell you how I feel, you needed to know. I'm leaving in a week, and I wanted you to know that you had choices. But I guess you made your choice; at least now I know where your loyalty lies."

I gasped shocked. "I get that you are mad at me but it was none of my business."

"Yea, whatever you tell yourself so you can sleep better at night sweetheart." He hissed.

"What do you mean that you are leaving? Where are you going?"

"I got signed to a label, I leave Friday."

"Where are you going?" I asked again.

"Nashville."

"What?" I asked stunned.

"Yea, kind of thought you would say that."

I was fuming, how he dare leave now! I begged him to leave with me that day. Oh no, he couldn't leave his father. He needed to make sure that he was taken care of and couldn't bare to leave him in that house all alone. _What was fucking different now?_

Pissed, I started pushing him in his chest. "What about your dad Jake? I mean what the hell! You told me you couldn't leave him alone in that house alone, _cause you couldn't stand it if something happen to him and you weren't there_. What the fuck is difference now? Huh? I mean it's okay for you to leave and move across country!"

Stopping me he said. "Bella everything has changed, don't you see that? I'm not fucking nineteen anymore. Don't you see he will be taken care of I can do that now. I know that you are pissed that I didn't leave with you that day all those years ago. I get that!"

Stomping my foot I asked. "Do you Jake?"

"Yea, I get it, I hurt you, but Bella I was nineteen! I was young, scared shitless with what I felt with you."

Taking a couple of steps back from where Jake stood. "Let me ask you something?"

His face scrunched up, confused. "Anything, you know that."

Crossing my arms I asked. "Is this all because you can't have me that you are here Jake? Just to fuck with my head some more, is this all a game to you?"

His eyes widened and he looked purely disgusted. "Is that how you think of me? Really? That's all the fucking credit you give me? Thanks Bella you are unfuckingbelievable!" his fist connected to the concrete wall again and I yelled. I watched as Jake slowly crumbled to the ground.

I noticed the blood trickling down the wall. I rushed over to Jake who now sat on the floor with his head between his legs. "Oh my gosh your bleeding Jake! Come on get up." I was pulling on his arms trying to pull is massive figure off the floor. "Come on Jake, help me out. You got to get up."

His head turned up to look at me, and his eyes were glossy, fresh tears rolled down his beautiful tanned cheeks. "Why Bella?"

"Cause we got to get it cleaned up and make sure nothing is broken. Come on Jake please." I asked, still pulling on his arm. He slowly rose to stand on his feet. "Come on, I have a first kit in the bathroom."

I turned with Jake's hand in mine and for the first time since Jake and I had been in the intense conversation, I noticed that Nash wasn't where I left him. I dropped Jake's hand and took off through the apartment. I check the living room, the kitchen, the bathroom, the last place I checked was our room, and there on the pillow was a note.

_I'm out! I love you, but I will not watch you walk away from me._

Tears were rolling down my face. I searched the room, everything he had here was gone, and the key to my apartment laid lonesome on the nightstand. _I didn't think Jake and I talked that long, did I really not notice him leave?_ I crumbled right there in the middle of my room on the floor. I heard the shuffling of feet and looked up to Jake standing in the doorway. He looked worried and curious all rolled in one. He made his way towards me, kneeled down so we were almost eye level.

He gave me an encouraging smile. "Bella, honey where is Nash?" he asked, looking around the room to make sure he hadn't over looked him.

I jumped up dusting off my pajamas pants. "He's not here." I said throwing him the note and made my way towards the bathroom for the first aid kit.

"Wait!" I turned to look at him with raised eye brows. "He left? Just left?" he asked, stunned.

"Seems that way, now come on, let's get you cleaned up. The bathroom is this way." I said pointing to the door to our right.

Once in the bathroom I found the first aid kit under the bathroom sink. Pulling it out I went through the box getting everything I needed. Turning around I found Jake propped up against the door watching.

"Like what you see Black?"

He smirked, "Hum humm."

"Well, take a picture it will last longer."

"I have plenty of them, want to see?" He said as he pulled out his wallet, he opened it up and sure enough, there was a picture of him and me. It was taken right after we had slept together. It was of us lying in his bed; he was kissing my neck and I was laughing. You could tell by the angle of the picture that it was definitely one of us that took the picture. I was in awe of those two, almost jealous. They were happy, weird how that felt like a lifetime ago.

Looking away, I took his hand in mine, slowly poured alcohol over his busted knuckles and a hiss slipped through his lips. I giggled. "Really Black, thought you were stronger than that."

He scoffed, putting his wallet back with his other hand. "Yea, but when it comes to you I'm a pussy."

I smiled and continued to blow his _boo_ _boo's_. I took a chance and looked up at him; he smiled like I remembered the one that I loved so much.

"What are you smiling at?" I asked.

"It's nothing, I just missed you." He confessed.

"I missed you too."

I place the bandages and looked back at him. I snickered. "Look, boo boo's better." I said placing his hand in his face so he could see then dropped his hand. I went to leave the bathroom, but Jake blocked me from leaving.

"What is it now Black want to fight some more? Cause I got news for you I'm tired and it's like what five in the morning?"

He smirked, looked down at his watch and said, "It's more like four forty eight."

"Are you going to keep me hostage or you going to let me out of here?" I asked, propping myself up on one leg against the bathroom sink.

In one swift move, he placed his hands on my waist and hoisted me up on the sink, and stood between my legs. "Only under one condition will I let you out of here."

"Um hum what's that Black?" I asked nervously.

"Let me kiss you."

I shook my head. "I can't"

"Why."

"Cause Jake I love him."

"Really what the hell, Bella he left you. He is not here. He left you! I didn't leave."

I just continued to shake my head; I was crying once again, hot tears rolled down my face.

He reached into me, pulled me into his chest and held me there while I cried, and rubbed small circles on my lower back. After about five minutes he picked me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms fished around his neck. Jake placed me on the bed and turned to walk out of the room, and I looked up at him through my wet tears. "Stay."

"Why?"

"Because, I need you."

Sighing, his kicked off his boots and grabbed the edging of his shirt, and pulled it over his head. I gasped, shocked as he discarded his shirt a top his boots. Jumping off the bed, I ran over to him and asked. "What the hell is this Jake?"

He looked down and a toothy grin spread across his face. He looked at me amused. "Why Bells they're bells."

I looked at it again and raised his left arm, and right there on his side right under his arm sat a small tattoo of bells. You know, like the ones you see around Christmas.

"I know that dumbass, why did you get a tattoo of bells?"

"And you call me a dumbass! Because of you Bells. Duh!" he said in a sarcastic tone.

"You really need to stop hanging out with Quil. When did you get it?" I asked curiously.

"Right after you left. But everything went to shit and you never came home, so I never got to show you."

"I came home all the time Jake, it's just you never knew when I was home."

He looked at me heartbroken, his eyes darkened and his shoulders fell. "Oh."

"Jake, you know it never had to be this way."

"I know, you think I don't know that! That's why I am here now. I want you Bella that will never change. You're it for me. Why can't you understand what I have been trying to tell you?"

Turning, walking back over to the bed I was about a foot away and I turned furiously. "You think I don't fucking understand what you are saying Jake. I get it. I'm not fucking dumb, I just don't trust you."

Jake was pissed; his nostrils flared, his jaw clenched, his hands were shaking, and he marched right up to me and lifted me, and my legs automatically wrapped around his waist. He buried his face in my neck and took a long, inhaling breath; then whispered, "You don't trust me?"

Shaking my head _no,_ he threw me back on the bed and towered over me as a wolf does its prey. "Well that is about to change."

Small whimpers escape my lips, but I covered it up by glaring at him coolly. "Really, how the hell you plan on doing that Black?"

He kept his intense gaze on me a little longer before he leaned in placed small kisses along my neck. He came closer to my ear, and I could feel his warm breath. "Please Bells let me change that, let me show you that you can trust me."

Small, electric shocks tingled down my spine as his hot breath filtered along my neck as he spoke; he pulled back so that his eyes were connected to mine. I don't know what came over me in that moment, but I wanted him, so I gave a small nod. I don't know but something about him drew me in, whether it was the dark lustful eyes or the cockiness he carried. Before I realized what I was doing, I reached behind his neck and tugged his short hair before crashing my lips to his, and placed feverish kisses along his lips. I pulled back for just a second and rubbed my nose against his in an Eskimo kiss, watching his face through my half-fallen lids. What I saw in his eyes was something that I had never seen before, and that scared the _shit_ out of me. He bent in placing his lips to mine once more and nipped my bottom lip trying to claim access to my mouth. Granting him permission I gradually began to work my way up the bed on my elbows bringing him with me. He wrapped an arm around my back and pulled me into him, and I felt his hard erection through my cotton pants. Rising to his knees he flipped us, and I was atop him. I gently pulled his hair as I ran my hand through, and a low, breathy moan seeped from his lips as we kissed. He pouted, disappointed as our lips disconnected, and his eyebrows crunched in confusion. Smiling seductively, I reached down, pulled my shirt off in one fell swoop, and threw it on the floor. I lowered myself into him and our skin to touch for the first time in over four years, and a shock passed between us. I could tell in his eyes that he had felt it too. His callused hands began to rub circles along my flesh at the hem of my pants, and I threw my head back as a moan escaped my lips. I came back to my original position and went in for the kill; I grabbed him by his hair, pulled his face into my mine and kissed him harder than I had kissed him all morning; hot, heavy breaths escaped our lips while we kissed. His kisses became more passion-filled and with need. _I needed him and he needed me._ His arms circled my waist firmly; he picked me up, turned us, and slammed me against the soft bed and retreated to stand. I sat up on my elbows and watched, and bit my lips hard. His dark, russet skin gleamed in the face of the soft light, accentuating his beauty. I'd forgotten how much of a looker he was; Jake easily had to be one of the most beautiful men I had ever laid eyes on. His wiry muscles moved fluidly as he popped the button to his jeans, and I bit my lip harder. He continued to discard his clothes, bent over, pushed them down, and kicked out of them. Licking my lips, he stood back up and his hard, thick member stood proudly in full attention. He watched me for a second before a smug smirk spread across his face.

"Do you like what you see there Bells?"

"Um hum." I said, nodding my head.

He brought his hands up to the hem of my pants, firmly grabbed both sides, and damn near ripped them off and threw them over his shoulder, and smirked as they landed with the rest of our discarded clothes. Crawling up my body, his thick, hot member brushed along my inner thigh. My eyes rolled back into my head at just his touch, and his hot breath coated my neck as he spoke, "Good." Placing feverish kisses along my neck, his right hand worked its way down my left side, and I squirmed under his touch. He continued to work his way lower until his hand was softy rubbing my mound. Biting my neck he slipped one finger in and whimpers escaped my lips as he continued to work all the right spots. I arched my back under the pressure of his fingers; he turned my head so he could watch me as he thrusted his finger deeper. "Your so _wet_, _damn_ Bells." he said in a husky voice, and my cheeks reddened at his words. He kept his eyes on me and removed his hand, only to bring it to his mouth, his tongue darting out to lick his fingers. "_Mmm_ you taste so good, just like I remember." Placing both fingers in his mouth, he sucked at them till they were clean of me, and removed them with a **POP**. I moaned at his reaction and grabbed his neck, and pulled his face to meet mine, kissing him hard. I was biting his lips when he positioned himself right at my entrance. Disconnecting our lips to look in to his eyes, he smiles. "I missed this, Bells. I want you right now." Warmness collected in my stomach and breathlessly I said, "I want you too. Please, I want to feel you inside me." With that, his member arrived at my entrance and gradually stretched me as he entered, and my hips bucked up towards him. I wanted to feel him more so I clawed at his back pushing him deeper, I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him so I feel him. He took that as an indication spinning us and never once disconnecting as he turned us over so I was now on top him, and closing my eyes, I grinded into his hips harder and faster. He kept one hand on the small of my back while the other sought out my left breast; he caressed it tenderly causing me to grind even harder into him. I looked down at him as he took my breast into his mouth; he nipped at my nipple with his teeth and a moan escaped my throat, I could feel the pressure building in my core. He pulled away from my chest, looking up at me. "That's it baby come for me." Just by the tone of his voice, I exploded all over his member. He continued to thrust harder into me; I placed my hands on his shoulders to get a better grip and grinded hard, bouncing up down causing him to moan out in pleasure. "That's it right there baby, come on I want you to cum again with me." He grabbed hold of my waist. My walls tightened around him and I could feel his member pulsating as he released his hot load into me. Panting, he looked up at me smiling a beautiful smile and said. "I love you." I collapsed atop him, trying to catch my breath and said. "I love you too."

He started to glide his fingertips along my back when the sound of glass smashing against the wall forced us to tear apart from one another. I jerked away from Jake, grabbed the sheet and pulled it to my chest, and looked towards the door…and there stood _Nash_.

_Oh shit, what have I done? Had he seen everything? _

Scrambling to get away from Jake as fast as I could, I stumbled over him trying to get out of the bed and get to Nash. Nash looked like a snake that was ready to strike. His demeanor was venomous. If looks could kill, Jake and I would be six feet under.

Struggling to talk because the lump in my throat was blocking my air to breath, in a rugged voice I called out to him. "Nash."


	8. Chapter 8--Crossroads

**A/N: I just want to apologize for the late update of this Chapter. I was truly heartbroken with the last chapter as I have become truly close to these characters. It took a little while to come up with just the right way these roads needed to be taken. As always I do not own anything that is related to TWILIGHT. I just enjoy playing with them, so let the games begin. **

_**Nash's POV:**_

That _sumbitch_ had a way with words; he held a power over her that was undeniable.

As he spoke to her I could see a glimmer of hope in her eyes, everything about him drew her in. Just her response of the thought that she might have hurt him was appalling to me. I couldn't watch any longer; the sight was a mental mind fuck as well as the suffocating air that surrounded me. _**I need to get out of here! **_

On my way back to my apartment, I couldn't help but replay her actions. Smashing my hand against my steering wheel, the pain in my chest was unbearable.

I ran. I was weak. I couldn't stand the thought of watching her walk away from me like I knew she would. How is it you go to bed with the love of your life only to be woken up to it falling apart? My momma always told me boy _if you love something set free, if it comes back it's yours, if it doesn't then it wasn't yours. __**That's exactly what I am gonna do.**_

Slamming the door to my apartment, I pressed my back to the door and slid down crumbling to the floor. Tears swelled in my eyes as they began to flow; removing my hat I placed it on my knee. I lowered my head in between my legs and started rubbing my hand along my neck. _**Fuck, she is going to be the death of me.**_I couldn't help but to laugh as my momma's voice rang through my head._ It takes a real man to show weakness sweetie. __**Damn, I missed my momma.**_

I jumped in surprise as a warm hand rested on my shoulder.

Looking up at the culprit that had laid their hands on me, I was met with Crystal's questioning eyes. "Nash?"

_**Shit.**_ I jumped up and almost collided with her by my unexpected movement. I straightened out my clothes, replacing my hat back to its original spot. I pulled myself together as much as I could and said. "Hey."

"Hey yourself." She said as she placed her hands along her hips.

I shrugged. "What?"

Shaking her head "Nothing, why are you here?"

"What the hell do you mean _why are you here?_ Last time I checked this was still my apartment." I snapped.

She scoffed, "Since when?"

"Since, I'm the one still paying the _fucking_ _bills_. That's when."

She looked a little taken aback by my comment, but recoiled fast. "Boy you better check you're damn self-fast. Don't be snappy; it's not a good look for you. You know what the hell I mean, why are you here?" she asked and pointed around the apartment "And not a Bella's? Better yet why you not sleep?"

I swallowed the vomit that was threating my life. "Long story."

She smirked. "Since you woke me up, seems I got plenty of time. So, what the hell you talking about Willis? I know something is up so spill."

The emotion from them two set me off again and I slammed my fist through the door. Composing myself, I rubbed my neck with one hand and the other pinched the bridge of my nose. I turned back to Crystal, trying to hide the anger that I had just displayed. "That bastard took it upon himself to show up a two o'clock dis morning. I ain't gonna watch that bullshit they got going on over there! They might as well been eye fucking each other. I ain't fucking stupid."

She looked as if she had been slapped. "What!" She scrambled around the living room filtering through shit as she pulled on a jacket, and hopped back down the hall with tennis shoes on.

Furrowing my brow at her actions I asked. "What the hell you doing?"

She sighed harshly. "What the hell does it look like? Firstly you're a dumbass leaving those two alone. Second we are going over there NOW!"

I shook my head. "I'm not going over there!"

She turned fast and popped the back of my head as hard as she could, then pushed me towards the door. Shrugging out of her hold I said more firmly. "I'm not going!"

She popped me once more before pointing her finger in my face. "Austin Nash, yes the hell you are. You have already screwed up leaving her there, that Black is a snake. If my gut is right and usually, it is he's already fucking her like a rabbit on steroids. Now let's go!"

"I know! Why you think I left?" I snapped as she pushed me out the door.

The ride to Bella's was filled with blurs of green and red. I don't know if it was the rage inside me or the hurt in my chest that kept me from my focus. _**Good thing Crystal is driving.**_

Stepping out of the trucking in a haze I noticed Crystal rounding the tail end of the truck. The corner of her lips turned up as I eyed the small Mt. Dew bottle in her hand. Shaking my head, I asked. "How the hell is it you always have that with you?"

She smirked. "Don't worry about my stash, just drink. Pretty sure you're gonna need it. S'not a lot but it will help."

She handed me the small bottle, unscrewing it I slammed the remainder down my throat. The pain in my chest was pacified by the burn of the shine; a smile formed along my lips. Crystal met my smile with one of her own. "Better." I nodded. "Good let's go get your girl."

As we entered through the elevator doors to her flat; I noticed that the door to the apartment was left open and Bella's moans could be heard. I looked over at Crystal who shrugged and whispered "Told you so!"

She pushed me through the entrance and continued to give me small pushes of encouragement. Bella's _I love you _could be heard as we turned the corner to our room. I was assaulted with the sight of her collapsing on Jake's bare chest; my heart plummeted to the floor and I saw red. I walk a few steps and picked up a vase that sat on her dresser. I quietly snatched it up as they were still in the hazes of their bliss and slug it across the room to make sure I had their full, undying attention.

I watched as Bella scurried off of Jake grabbing the sheet to cover herself; once wrapped around her she made her way toward where I stood.

"Nash." As she spoke my name it burned my chest.

I stood taller, pulled my hat lower where she couldn't see my eyes, and buried my hand with in the pockets of my jeans.

Bella must have noticed the anger that I carried because she stopped a few feet shy of where I stood. I watched her under the rim of my hat and I could tell that Black must have had a change of heart and decided that now was a good time to keep his pants on. _**Sumbitch.**_

I looked down at my boots a smirk played across my lips and I began the countdown to a country ass whooping. "One….Two…" I could see the confusion written along their faces. A mere whisper could be heard from Crystal through the dead silence. "Oh Shit." I smiled bigger and brighter as "Three..." rolled of my tongue.

I tackled that rat bastard the moment the word left my lips; my sole intention was to hurt him. I wanted to snap him in half, to make him hurt the way I was hurting right now. I wanted him to swim in pain, or maybe curl into a ball and squeal like a little girl. I'd never hated this guy's guts more than I do now. I punched him in the jaw, and didn't stop. His head lulled from side to side as I unleashed my fists, and man, I couldn't be happier. A crack gripped my ears, and I almost stopped. I wasn't sure what it was; maybe it was his bones breaking, maybe it was the bed, I didn't know. I don't care. The only thing that mattered was beating his ass. He'd get a good ole southern style ass whoopin'.

Bella screamed for me to stop; there was panic and fear in her voice, but I ignored her. I'd deal with her when I was finished with this idiot. I punched him again and again, maybe I shouldn't have gotten so much joy out of fightin' a bastard that don't fight back, but just when my conscience was kickin' in, the idiot kneed me in the damn groin.

_**Aw shit.**_

Raw, smoldering pain ignited in my stomach, and let him go. Before I could defend myself he kicked me off, and I crashed into the damn bedside table. The glass lamp Bella put a top it jiggled noisily, then the idiot kicked my knees-my legs gave out, and I crashed right into the glass.

_**I hated this guy's guts**__. _

The lamp kissed me-I didn't even know it was interested, and I caught myself before I dropped to the ground. The lamp wasn't so lucky. _Clangg!_ The glass shattered, scattering into millions of pieces. But I didn't care. Instead of the lamp, it should be this jackass decorating the floor.

_**I had to try harder**_**. **

That boy was on me fast though, and he snarled like some kind of angry beast. He decked me in the face a good few times, but I didn't take it. I punched him hard and he backed off. But I wasn't going to. I wanted to kill him. I jumped up as he staggered back, and, again, that damn woman was screaming-at us both this time, but I ignored her.

Blood trickled from that bastard's busted lip, and I felt something warm running down my face too._**Huh. Guess I was bleedin'**__._ I wiped my face, and red stained my jacket.

_**Yeap. I was bleedin'. **_

"I told ya' to n'ver fuckin' touch 'nother man's 'oman!"

The freakin' bastard grinned, his bloody lips gleaming wickedly. "You left her. You pretty much gave up your right on her." He said smug, like he was proud of himself.

Bella and Crystal gasped so loud, I was surprised all of Seattle didn't hear 'em.

"Fuckin' Bastard!" Crystal screamed, clenching her fists. She pushed Bella behind her, "Nash!" She yelled, and pointed to the _little boy_, "Kill 'em! Break his damn legs!"

I don't know why, but I actually listened. I leaped across the room and wrapped my hands tight around his neck, and I hoisted him high in the air. His legs dangled, and I squeezed his thick neck until I knew my fingers were diggin' into his flesh. I don't think I've ever remembered getting this pissed.

And the sad part was it was about a girl.

My hands slackened around his neck as it hit me, and he gasped. He kneed me in the stomach hard-I let him go-and he sucker punched me in the face.

I doubled over in pain.

"Jackass!" He exclaimed, breathing hard like me. "I had her first! I hit home base way before you did, that girl's always gonna have a soft spot for me!" he admitted, and for some reason the room was eerily quiet now. "Besides, it's your fault. If you didn't want me to fuck her, you shouldn't have left."

_Slapppp! _I stood straight. That damn bastard was holding his jaw, he'd just been bitchslapped. Slowly, I brought my hand to my face; I couldn't feel a sting at all. _**Wait...did I do that?**_

I looked around and noticed the shocked look that was mixed with tears written across Bella's face._** Oh, hell she slapped him.**_

_**Bella POV:**_

I can't believe I just slapped him but his words hurt me. What Jake said made me sound so cheap and dirty.

I couldn't breathe, my throat was constricting. My heart was smashing so hard against my chest that it felt as if someone was slicing right through. _**Why the hell is it so hot?**_ My palms were sweating, my knees buckled under my weight as I crumbled to the floor in a broken mess. My body trembled as loud sobs escaped my lips, and I barely heard the voices echoing throughout the room. I could see panic written all over their faces.

Jake knelt down in front of me and caressed my cheek with a large hand. "Bells I'm sorry."

I shuffled, trying to get away from his touch, trying to breathe in the process, which was becoming unbearably hard to do. I caught Nash's eyes and just like always he read me. He rushed over dropping to his knees, slid along the hard wood floor, and caught me in his arms.

"Fuck, Crystal go get a lunch bag from the second drawer beside the fridge, also above the coffee pot there's a medicine bottle, bring it too. NOW!" He yelled in sheer panic.

The sound of feet shuffling throughout the apartment rings out, I thought I heard glass shattering in the kitchen; Nash pulled me into his chest caressing my shoulder.

"I'm here baby." He said in a soothing voice, "I'm right here I got you" as he runs his hand through my hair, pushing it out of my face.

Jake cleared his throat before speaking. "What's wrong with her?" his voice was barely audible.

"What's wrong with her?" his hands pulled me closer in a protective manner. "She having a fucking panic attack you jackass! That's what."

Crystal stumbled through the bedroom door almost landing on Nash and I. "Here is the bag." She handed it to me; I placed it up to my mouth trying to slow my breathing down. "Here's her drugs and oh a bottle of water." She held it out for me but Nash took it from her, unscrewed the lid, and set it on the floor as he began to open the pill bottle.

"Here babe, take this." He said holding the pill up to my mouth after removing my bag. I opened my mouth, took a swig of the water, and swallowed. I placed the bag back over my mouth trying to focus on my breathing.

After about fifteen minutes of continuous breathing, my heart started to slow down and I was feeling somewhat normal. I removed myself from Nash's embrace and got up making sure that the sheet was still in tack around my body and made my way to the bathroom.

Once inside the bathroom I propped my hands against the sink holding my weight as I looked at the stranger in the mirror. _**It's just freaking crazy how much can change within twenty-four hours**__._

Pushing myself closer to the mirror, I studied the dark circles under my eyes and the bright pink rims, which revealed my blood-shot eyes. Taking a deep breath trying to keep my shit together, I grabbed a rag from the holder and placed it in the sink, running cold water over it. I splashed my face with the water before wringing the rag out and placing it over my face; I took a few minutes to compose myself. Throwing the rag in the sink, my temper began to rage once again. I was pissed. _**How dare he make me sound so damn slutty!**_Shaking my head, giggles escaped my lips. _**That's Lizzie, she's the slut.**_

I turned and walked into the closet that was connected to the bathroom; I just remembered that I needed some freaking clothes. Laughing once again, _**I know they probably think I'm off my rocker in here.**_ I grabbed a pair of short white shorts, a navy blue pull over sleeveless shirt, grabbed a black bra, and decided against panties while picking up my brown sandals.

Decided that I needed to take a shower to wash off the nastiness that I felt, _**love shouldn't feel like this**_. Shaking the thoughts from my head I turned on the hot water with just a touch of cold; dropping the sheet, I stepped in and enjoyed the burn of the water.

After about thirty minutes and no hot water later, I decided I needed to get out of here. I quickly dressed, applied my make-up and then slipping on my sandals, and noticed that my purse was tucked inside the closet. I knelt down pulling it closer to me and grabbed what I was looking for. _**BINGO**_ I quickly sent Crystal a text.

**ME**: Hey, are they still here?

**Cry**: Yep, you plan on coming out anytime this year. ;-)

**Me**: Damn it!

**Cry**: What is it?

**Me**: Umm, I think I need to get away; it's just too much here. Shit can you come in here?

As I waited for her to text me back, there was a knock on the bathroom door. I jumped.

"It's me baby girl. Let me in they're in the living room." Thank goodness it was her.

I yanked the door open, grabbed her shirt, pulled her in, and locked the door back. She stumbled over the rug in front of the sink. "Oomph damn don't kill the messenger shit!"

"I'm sorry." I said embarrassed.

"S'ok, so what's up? Why are you leaving?" she asked offended.

"Come with?" I asked.

Shaking her head, "I'm not sure, what about the apartment, the bakery, not to mention those two men in the living room. I mean if looks could kill they would both be dead."

"Yea, well they are both going kill me. I mean you see this shit; I went to bed with one and pretty much woke up with another. It's shit like that that gets someone killed. I mean two murders almost happened here already along with one dead due to heart failure. I thought that shit only happened in movies, not in my life." I didn't even realize that I had been pacing the length of the closet. "I think I need to get away, ya know find myself without Jake or Nash, just Bella. After that shit I witnessed this morning there is no man worth my life, cause that shit could have gone bad real fast. I thought Nash was going to kill him. Not to mention that stunt that Jacob was displaying with his damn ego. Don't get me wrong I love them; both of them. But Crystal how can anything-good come out of this if I love them both huh? I need to leave here, get away find myself and see which one I can't live without. Am I making any sense to you? "

"Yea, you really are. I get it, I really do. I love you chick, but you have to tell them that. I will stay here and run the bakery and look after everything, that way you don't have to worry about that." She walked up to me wrapping her arms around my neck and I placed my head on her shoulder. "I just want you to be happy Bella. I know that you love them; you don't have to defend yourself to me. I just don't want you to lose yourself Bella. I mean you are a spit fire, if I didn't know any better I would say you were from the south. I have never been a fan of Jake, you know that, but I know he loves you as well as Nash. You have two great guys in there, hell I can't even find one." We both giggle before she continued. "I really think this is a good idea cause there has always been some guy in your life. First, there was Jake; well there has always been Jake. But after him there was Edward, then Jake again then Nash then Jake again you see my point." Nodding my head, she continued "Well I know what you are capable of but when around Jake you hold back your spit fire a little bit and I don't like it. If you are with some guy, you need to be 100% yourself, no reason to hide that part of yourself from them. Just promise me one thing kay?"

"Anything you know that."

"Don't get involved with anyone one else until you find yourself and please find your damn balls again. I remember the first time you met Nash; that took balls and confidence. I miss that about you, I just didn't want to say anything."

Pulling away from her and looking into her eyes, "You could tell that I changed?"

Nodding she said. "Yea I noticed it when I first got here, but didn't saying anything."

"Why not?"

Laughing "Would you have listened?"

Shrugging my shoulders I said with a smile "probably not."

"See" she said proudly.

Walking to the other end of the closet grabbing my suit cases thinking this is déjà vu all over again. I started packing my clothes, making sure, I had enough, and everything I might need from my bathroom.

I turned to where Crystal sat in the floor and said "You really do know me better than I know myself?"

Looking up from her phone she said "yep."

"Who are you talking to?" I asked pulling the suitcase up from the back of the closet.

"Nash. I think he is going crazy in there with Jake. I am trying to keep him calm; he is really worried about you."

"I know. I am thankful he was here this morning cause you and Jake had no idea what was going on."

"Yea what was up with that? I mean I never knew you had them."

"Well, Nash is about the only person I've told. It's kind of embarrassing I don't want ya'll to think I am some unstable crazy person."

"That is nothing to be embarrassed about that some serious shit. How often does it happen?"

Shrugging "It's nothing really, just when I am stressed or when crazy shit like this morning happens. They gave me Xanax to take, said it would help with anxiety, but you know how I feel about doctors. They're just fucking nuts."

"Girl don't take that shit my Aunt Deb got addicted. That shit is no joke; she spends her life sleeping or trying to figure out what day it is, she fucking nuts."

"I'm gonna miss you!" I confessed. I really would miss her; she was my best friend. I considered her more of a friend than the boys. I mean, they were just complicated, with her, it was just pure friendship, and no bonus features if you get what I'm saying.

Standing up, she gave me a soft hug, pulled away, and said "I'm really going to miss you too."

"Thank you for everything! You are a great friend."

Popping her shirt, she giggled "I know, I am pretty great."

"Geez don't let it go to your head you still have a bakery to run."

She snorted "Don't worry I got this."

"I know you do." Looking at the bathroom door, I dreaded having to go out there to face them. Out of everything I think I have done in my life, this was going to be one of the hardest. Swallowing the lump in my throat, I looked back at Crystal. "Guess it's time I go tell them what I am doing huh?"

Nodding her head she unlocked the bathroom door.

As I walked down the hall towards the living room it felt as if I was walking to the gallows for slaughter. I have no idea where I am going to go from here. I just hope they will understand my need for leaving. I love them both, just differently. Nash was a great, easy going down to earth guy with a heart of gold. Jake on the other hand was complicated. I think the best way to describe it is when we are good we are great. Almost like we're bad for each other, but we ain't good for anyone else. Something about him just pulls me in like a rip tide, just when I think I am out far enough I am sucked in stronger then the last. It was like a vicious cycle that keeps repeating itself, it was a cycle that would never end.

…Unless I took a stand.

I took a long deep breath as I reached the living room, and paused like a statue in the entranceway. My hands were shaking at my sides, and I chewed my lip as if it was my next meal. "Ahem," I cleared my throat, and felt like melting right through the floor when two pairs of eyes swiveled to me.

They both quietly looked at me, neither knowing what to do, or what to say. Well, neither did I, but someone had to start this conversation.

"Bella," Jake whispered my name softly, cutting me off from whatever I was going to say. Tentatively, he starts to come closer.

"Don't." I grit out, stopping him in his tracks. "Don't come any closer."

His eyes grew dark as he shoved his hands deep with in his pockets. _**Damn he is sexy.**_

He spoke bringing me out of my thoughts, "Bells I am sorry. I shouldn't have said those things."

I sighed needing to stay focused, so I giggle trying to cover up the turmoil that was going on inside. "Yea, well you are getting pretty good at apologizing, maybe you should take it up as a career if music doesn't work for you." I smiled to myself _**spit fire**_. "It is getting rather old Jake. I don't blame you for what happened here this morning; if I want to blame someone I need to look in the mirror." He stood there with wide eyes, fully shocked from the cold reaction that I had given him. _**But hey I'm still pissed.**_ As he continued to stand there clearly still trying to recover, I gave him the fakest smile I could and brushed passed him plopping down in the wing chair. I laughed at the scene that was in front of me: there they sat on the couch at opposite ends as far as they could get from one another; looking like two kids that were fixing to be scolded by their parents.

I straightened up, crossed my legs, and placed my hands on my knee as their intense gaze landed on me. _**Wow, this is nice.**_ I felt confidence settle in my spine and I saw Crystal smile. "Look boys this is how it's going to be."

"Bella" said Nash as he rose up pulling his rear to the edge of the sofa.

I held up one finger before placing it back on my knee. "I'm just going to be upfront with the both of ya'll, I'm leaving here this afternoon." I could hear as they both sucked in a ragged breath, shock was written all over there face. _**Yea they clearly didn't see this coming.**_

"Bells what the fuck? What the hell do you mean that you're leaving?" Jake said as he stood up.

"You need to sit down and shut up. I'm only going to say this once." I said aggravated. This boy was clearly still pushing my buttons.

Jake snapped his mouth shut, looking as if he still wanted to argue with me before returning to his prior position.

Nash was glancing between the two of us, amused.

"Like I was saying, I am leaving. Crystal is going to stay here and run the bakery. I want you both to know that I love both you, that's no lie. You're both great guys, any girl should be lucky to have either one of you. I don't want neither one of you to wait around here for me, I need to remove myself from this situation. After what I saw this morning shit could have went wrong fast. Nash, I have never seen you so mad, both of you could have killed each other. Honestly, that shit was scary; I want no part of that. I don't think ya'll know how close we were to becoming breaking news on FOX. I need to remove myself from this situation pronto; there has always been some guy in my life since I was a kid." I said glancing towards Jake and he nodded his head in understanding. "I need to find out who I am, alone not just someone else's girl. I know this is going to hurt, but it has to be done. If it continues the way, it's going, someone might just lose their life, and that is so not worth it. Now don't get me wrong, if it came down to it I would give my life for either of you, but I will not stand for you two trying to kill each other for me. I am not some damn prize that you can just win at the county fair. So that is why all this has to end today, I'm done with the both of you. I wish the both of you happiness; I don't know what the future holds but please take care of yourselves."

I stood, and pulled my shorts down trying hard not to make eye contact with either of them because I knew that I might weaken under there gaze. I walked to where Crystal stood propped against the wall, and pulled her in a tight embrace and said, "Take care; if you need anything call me."

She nodded and squeezed one last time before pulling away. "Same goes for you."

I kissed her on the cheek, knelt down picked up my purse and grabbed the handles to my suitcases and headed towards the door. As I reached the door to my apartment a warm hand gripped hold of my wrist forcing me to face them; there stood Jake. He placed one hand to my cheek slowing rubbing his knuckles along my face.

"Bella, please come back to me." He said as he slipped a sticky note in the palm of my hand. Looking into his eyes my stomach flared into a ball of butterflies, his eyes were dark and hollow.

Swallowing the lump that was collecting in my throat, I spoke confidently trying not to let my voice break. "Jake you are my best friend, you always will be, but I can't make promises that I can't keep. Goodbye Jacob."

I smiled one last time to the boy that could bring me to my knees with just with one look, and exited the building.

_**I heard that New York was nice this time of year.**_

A/N: I hope that you all are not to mad at me. Please let me know what you think of this chapter. I know this is probably not what you were expecting but have some faith in me. I will try not to let anyone down; I also wanted to let you know there will be a time skip between now and the next chapter. I am thankful for all the reviews ya'll are truly a great audience and to the newbies welcome.-PinkAnnaBanana


End file.
